


汾河湾的月光

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 双性生子, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: LOFTER ID：沐泷





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

夏日午后，蝉声阵阵，人人都昏昏欲睡，连最皮的孩子都不出去疯跑，趴在炕上睡的正香。正是此时，村口传来哒哒哒的马蹄声响，打远处慢慢地行来一架小马车。赶车的是个中年嬷嬷，夫家姓冯，大伙儿都叫一声冯嬷嬷，穿着一身褐色的衣裤，盘着一个发髻，一边儿赶车还一边儿侧着身子跟车厢里的人说着话，“哥儿，咱这就要进村了，是先家去还是先上村长家？”  
　　  
就看一只葱白的小手掀开窗帘子，里头的人往外瞧了瞧，随后车厢里传出一把脆甜的嗓音，一听就是个俏丽的双儿，“嬷嬷，您家的老房子还能在吗，要不咱还是先上村长家打听打听吧，别又要跑二趟。小哥哥你说呢？”  
　　  
“是这个理儿，我也是这么想的。”另一把好嗓音应和着，比先前那个要略低沉婉转一些。  
　　  
“得嘞，听咱们哥儿的！”  
　　  
就是这主仆三人商量几句话的功夫，日头稍稍往下沉了点儿，村里人歇好了晌，各家各户都有人出来活动了。这青灰色的小马车就在村人的注视下走向了村长家，有好事的跟在后头想就近看个热闹。要知道，这两年外头世道有些乱，北边儿去年又闹了旱灾。汾河湾是个小地方，突然间来了外乡人，瞧着又有些富贵的样子，不由得让人想看个新鲜。  
　　  
小马车溜达着走到了村长家的院子门口，冯嬷嬷勒停了马，下到地上伸手打帘子，“孟哥儿，雷哥儿下来吧，村长家到了。”  
　　  
话没说完，一个鹅黄色的细长身影就从车上跳了下来。  
　　  
“祖宗！你可慢着点，身子骨儿还没好利索呢，嬷嬷快拉着他！”一声疾呼，另一个丁香色的身影也跟着下了车。  
　　  
“我早好利索了，没事儿！”鹅黄衣裳的小哥儿嘴硬道，他一双丹凤眼气呼呼的盯着正在下车的人，一双胳膊还甩来甩去地不让嬷嬷拉住他，“小哥哥你别拿我当玻璃人儿啊！”  
　　  
冯嬷嬷抓住他两只手哄他，“我的哥儿，你现在就是个小玻璃人儿，听咱孟哥儿的话啊，不许蹦跶了。”  
　　  
这小哥儿俩一下车，跟在后头看热闹的村民可就开了眼了，这辈子都没见过这样神仙似的人物啊！年岁小的那个穿一身鹅黄色的小褂长裤，容长脸儿、丹凤眼儿，红红的嘴唇还有一点肉嘟嘟的唇珠，从里到外透着一个“娇”字。年长的那个一身丁香色衣裤，圆圆脸，双眼皮儿大眼睛水润润的，嘴角抿着一点笑意，眉间又露出一点忧心的神色，端的是柔情似水的模样。  
　　  
这一下可就把人看傻了，还有那年纪大的，看冯嬷嬷仿佛有些眼熟，就上前来问，“你是老陈家的小双儿春芽吗？”  
　　  
冯嬷嬷侧脸一看，“诶！是我啊，您是村口的王叔吧！”  
　　  
王叔有些激动，“诶诶，是我，你咋回来了？”又看向小哥俩儿，“这是……”  
　　  
这时村长听见门口的动静也走了出来，冯嬷嬷一瞧，就说，“咱进屋一块说吧。”  
　　  
于是都进了村长家，屋里坐不下院子里也站了不少人，还有不少是听说冯嬷嬷回来的以前的老街坊，都好奇这是干嘛来了。  
　　  
进屋落了座，冯嬷嬷先开了口，“村长，这是我们孟哥儿和雷哥儿，大名儿叫孟鹤堂和张云雷，是我家那口子的外甥。”这是他们来之前串好的词儿，既然来冯嬷嬷的老家定居，未免麻烦要多费口舌解释，以后便不再论主仆，就当是亲戚，反正冯嬷嬷从小儿照顾他俩长大，已然是这般情分。  
　　  
“去年北边儿闹了旱灾，他俩的家大人和我家那口子都没了，我们这孤儿寡母的就想回老家来过日子了。”  
　　  
村长听完点点头，说道，“回来过日子没问题，不过春芽你家的老房子前些年下大雨冲垮了，得重新盖房子。”  
　　  
冯嬷嬷点点头，看向孟鹤堂，见他轻轻地点下头便接口道，“我们再盖新的就是。还有，村长啊，咱村里还有慌着的地吗？我当家的这些年攒了点钱，我们老的老小的小也干不了啥，我琢磨着还是想买点地雇人种上，往后过日子也好有个嚼用。”  
　　  
村长道，“地是有，就是荒着不少年了，你们得自己开荒自己整。想要的话，赶明儿带你们去瞧瞧。”  
　　  
冯嬷嬷便接着跟村长商量暂时先住在东边儿的空房子里和盖房子的问题。  
　　  
张云雷听着无聊，村子里的生活他从小儿是没见过的，嬷嬷说的好多东西他都不知道是什么。伸过手去使坏捅咕孟鹤堂的腰，想跟小哥哥咬耳朵说悄悄话儿。孟鹤堂攥住他的手，捏捏他的手心儿让他不要捣乱。他们虽然不说话，但是事儿都是要听明白的，往后就要在这里过日子的，一样一样儿的心里都要有数才行。  
　　  
他们之前商量好了，这些事都让冯嬷嬷的出面，既然对外说是长辈，就没有长辈还在小辈儿出来主事儿的道理。不过盖房子置地的钱还是张家孟家的钱，冯嬷嬷自己可不敢做主，张云雷还是小孩子心性不知事，孟鹤堂就得把这个家看好了。  
　　  
这边儿商量的差不多了，孟鹤堂突然想起以前家里的老家具，就问，“村长大爷，您知道哪儿有能打家具的木匠吗？我们有些从前家里的物件儿，还想打那个样子的。”  
　　  
村长年纪不小了，孙子都娶亲生子了，瞧见孟鹤堂这种乖小孩打从心眼儿里就喜欢，“你可问着了，咱们汾河湾可是有这十里八乡有名的木匠，他们老周家代代都是好木匠师傅，当家的叫周九良，就住在村东边儿，挨着你们要暂住的空房，那边一片青砖大瓦房就是他们家。”  
　　  
孟鹤堂笑眯眯的，“那可好了，过两天我们就上他家定家事儿去！”  
　　  
如此，这“一家三口”就在汾河湾安置下来了。  
　　  
他们为什么要来到这汾河湾定居呢？这要从去年北方的大旱灾说起。孟鹤堂和张云雷是亲的姨表兄弟，孟鹤堂他娘和张云雷的娘是亲姐妹，分别嫁了城里的绸缎庄和米行的老板。只是孟鹤堂他爹死的早，婆家欺负他们孤儿寡母，孟鹤堂他娘一气之下带着他回了娘家，没过半年也去了。本来娘家就没人了，后来孟鹤堂就让他二姨给抱回了家，和张云雷一块长大。本来日子过的挺好，孟鹤堂还有一门娃娃亲，夫家是城西的李秀才家，本来说好等他考上举人就成亲的，没成想举人没考上，旱灾就来了。  
　　  
张家是做粮食生意的，张老爷心善，旱灾来了就施粥便宜卖粮。结果这县太爷光顾着自己享受却不干人事，县城让外头来的流民撞破了。这下可好，张家的米行被一抢而光，除了放在自家存着吃的，其余的全被抢走了。张老爷一瞧那空的都溜过堂风的粮仓和铺子，气的一口气没上来，两眼一翻就去了。  
　　  
家里的买卖砸了，顶梁柱也没了，张太太也一下就病倒了。家里只有冯嬷嬷带着张云雷和孟鹤堂，小哥俩儿虽然看着是个厉害的性子，可是从小娇生惯养也没学过外头的生意哪里懂。张太太又病的厉害，没办法只好等流民走了之后把铺子兑了出去，娘儿几个守着家业过活。  
　　  
过了大半年，张太太还是病的昏昏沉沉，觉着自己怕是要不行了。心里琢磨着自己要是去了，孩子们以后可就没人管了，说亲都不好说。幸亏小孟儿还有一门娃娃亲，就把孟鹤堂叫到床前来，拉着他的手，“仙儿啊，二姨是要不行了。”  
　　  
孟鹤堂听了连忙安慰他，“不会的二姨，咱吃着药呢，过几天就能好了。”  
　　  
“哎，你听我说，”张太太笑着摇摇头，“二姨知道自己的身子，我是想着，趁着我还没死，赶紧把你和李秀才的事儿办了，不然还要耽误一年守孝。”  
　　  
“不，二姨不会有事的，”孟鹤堂不爱听他二姨说这个死啊死的话，一扭身儿撅着嘴不说话了，心想就算是我也要给二姨守孝。  
　　  
“你这孩子，二姨跟你说认真的，”张太太一着急要挣扎着坐起来，“这世道这么乱，我看着你嫁出去了我才能安心，你不听话是不是要叫二姨比不上眼啊！”  
　　  
孟鹤堂眼泪刷的就下来了，“没有，我，我不是。”他抽抽搭搭的扑进张太太怀里，“二姨我听话，你别说这个，呜……”  
　　  
张太太搂着他，跟小时候哄他睡觉一样拍他的背从上捋到下，“诶，二姨的乖孟孟，二姨要是不在了，还得靠你照顾小辫儿呢。”  
　　  
“嗯，我肯定照顾好小辫儿，”孟鹤堂把脸埋在他二姨怀里，“二姨你放心吧。”  
　　  
这厢哄好了孩子，张太太就让冯嬷嬷去找媒婆儿办事去了。  
　　  
孟鹤堂心里挺难过的，一方面担心二姨的身体，一方面又想不明白嫁人是个什么感觉，只知道要离开熟悉家嫁给一个没见过两次的人，心里慌慌的挺害怕。  
　　  
张云雷听见消息过来找他，“小哥哥，阿娘说你要和李秀才成亲了。”  
　　  
孟鹤堂盘腿坐在床上，低头抠着手指头不说话。  
　　  
“小哥哥，你是不是不想嫁给他？”张云雷今年十五岁，戏文也听过几出，对情情爱爱啊、成亲啊什么的有了些儿模糊的认识，知道新娘子应该都是欢喜的，可是见他小哥哥这个样儿，可不是欢喜的意思。  
　　  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂低低地应了一声，“我心里有点怕。”  
　　  
“怕啥？”张云雷挤过来坐到他旁边，半个身子趴在他身上，两条胳膊抱住孟鹤堂的胳膊，丹凤眼直勾勾地盯着他，“怕李秀才太丑？”  
　　  
孟鹤堂不知道，他以前远远的看见过一两次李秀才，倒不算丑，就是挺瘦，跟竹竿子似的，文文弱弱的，看着就是读书人的样子，“不知道，都没说过话呢，就是心里慌。”  
　　  
张云雷拧过脑袋来和孟鹤堂脸儿对脸儿，“我知道了，你不喜欢他。”  
　　  
一句话惊的孟鹤堂心里一突突儿，他哪里敢想喜欢不喜欢什么的呢？这是从小儿家里就给定好的亲，根本没有他不答应的余地，如今也不过是到了要履行承诺的时候罢了。  
　　  
张云雷是个爽利性子的人，瞧他小哥哥这样儿他心里也不得劲儿。难受了没两天，媒婆儿一脸晦气的来回信了，跟张太太在小厅里说了一会儿话，接着就听见屋里惊呼，喊着让叫郎中。  
　　  
原来李秀才在书院读书的时候勾搭上了先生的小儿子，正愁着怎么能解除婚约，好把心上人娶回家。赶巧儿张家因为流民的事儿败了，他爹娘觉得孟鹤堂比不上先生的儿子能帮李秀才考举人。又联想到孟鹤堂父母双亡，如今姨家也不行了，就觉得他命硬克父母，克死了亲生爹妈不算，二姨二姨夫算是养父养母，也给克死了一个，克病了一个。于是媒婆上门之后二话不说就要退婚，还说不退婚就去宣扬孟鹤堂命硬，让他自己知难而退别祸害别人。  
　　  
媒婆回来这般那般一通学说，把张太太气晕了过去，郎中来了也无济于事，没两天人就咽气了。这下李秀才家可更得着理了，认准了孟鹤堂命硬，大张旗鼓的退了婚，还四处跟别人传闲话。  
　　  
张云雷和孟鹤堂哭的昏天黑地地办丧事，把张太太跟张老爷合葬在一处，哥俩儿哭的四只眼睛成了四个核桃。他们也听说了外头的流言，却没有心思搭理，办好了丧事之后觉得家都散了，这个地方也没什么好留恋的了。他俩也不会做生意，商量着打算把家里的地和房子都卖了，换个地方重新开始过日子。这么着，就来到了冯嬷嬷的老家汾河湾。  
　　  
安顿好了之后过了几天，孟鹤堂把原先家里的家具样子画了个大概，打算去周木匠家定家具。其实张云雷比他画画更好，只不过他之前贪玩从树上摔下来了，如今胳膊腿儿还没好利索。画图纸是个累人的活儿，孟鹤堂还不敢让他干这个。  
　　  
他们买下来村里的一大片荒地，雇了几个壮劳力在田里开荒，冯嬷嬷得给他们做饭走不开，孟鹤堂就打算带着张云雷自己去周家。早晚他们要适应在这里生活，要和村子里的人打交道，总不能事事都让嬷嬷出面。周家的当家的才十六岁，虽然年轻但是手艺已经相当好了，家里一个母亲，听说是个性子温和的人，应该很好相处的。  
　　  
孟鹤堂打小儿就最会和长辈相处了，他和张云雷两个人美嘴甜又爱说爱笑，多难缠的老太太都能给哄的眉开眼笑。扯扯身上的褂子，带上图样儿，俩人就去了隔壁。  
　　  
走到近处，孟鹤堂垫着脚往那边儿院子里瞧，只见有两个身影，一黑一墨绿一样的短打衣裳。墨绿的那个正背对着院门正在摆弄手里的木条，另一个黑色衣裳的蹲在他旁边儿说着话儿。  
　　  
张云雷挽着孟鹤堂的胳膊跟他一块瞧，惊呼道，“嚯！这小眼巴叉的！小哥哥你快看，还有人眼睛这么小呢！”  
　　  
他一激动声音有些大，那边儿院子里的人听见了，张云雷背后说人坏话被抓个正着，一张脸腾的就红了，和他嘴里那小眼巴叉的看了个对眼儿。  
　　  
孟鹤堂被他这一出也弄傻了，呆愣愣的半张着小嘴儿。墨绿衣裳那人扭过身来，正好瞧见他这小傻样儿，也乐了。孟鹤堂看着他，心想，好么，这个好像也没眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

要说这老周家的兄弟俩，附近几个村子都是有名的。当家的叫周九良，今年十六岁，虽然年轻，但是家传的手艺，做的活计又快又好，方圆几十里的人家都爱上他这来定家具。他家里还有一个表哥，叫杨九郎，今年十九岁。无巧不成书，杨九郎的身世和孟鹤堂差不多，都是父母双亡，从小儿住在姨妈家。杨九郎家是做瓷器的，有一个祖传的老窑，传到了他父亲手里。他娘难产死了，到他三四岁的时候父亲也没了，叔叔把窑抢走了，他婶子不是个东西舍不得多养一个小孩，要把他买了。要不是周九良他娘把他带回家，他就要小小年纪被牙婆买走了。

如今两兄弟长大了，一个继承了家里的手艺，一个自己开了砖窑厂，日子过的也是蒸蒸日上。只有一个事让家里老太太着急上火，就是杨九郎都十八九了还没个媳妇儿。他也是小时候被他那个二婶儿都留下心理阴影了，每次提要给他说个媳妇儿，脑袋就摇的跟拨浪鼓似的，说什么都不干。次数多了，周太太也不知道再怎么劝他，只能天天拜佛求菩萨，快来个小双儿勾了这傻倍倍儿的魂儿吧！

周九良在旁边儿揣着手看热闹不嫌事儿大，一点都没想要过不了多久他娘差点就要把他给坑了。

 

自打那天孟鹤堂过来定家具之后，他和张云雷就成了周家的常客。原因无他，周太太每天在家对着两个大秃小子，还一个两个的不听话不让他省心。这回来了两个香香软软的小双儿，可是拉住了就不撒手了，稀罕的不得了。天天叫人来家里玩，还变着花样儿给做好吃的，又盯着周九良给打家具，比自家用的都上心。

果然如孟鹤堂所想，就没有他搞不定的老太太！

其实周太太并不老。他如今才三十多岁，瞧着还很年轻，皮肤白净，眉眼弯弯是个慢性子又脾气好的人。据说年轻时是有名的绣娘，一手刺绣出神入化，还心思巧妙会做衣裳。嫁了人之后就不接活计了，只给家里人做，周九良和杨九郎身上的衣服看着样式简单，却都非常舒适好穿。

要说周九良是天生吃手艺人这碗饭的，爹妈都是手巧的人，老周家的家具到了他这一代名气更大了。用料好手艺好，样子还新颖巧妙，已经成了婚房家具必备品牌了。谁家的双儿出门子陪送了周家打的家具，尤其是婚床，那可是大大的体面。

 

孟鹤堂最近在跟周太太学做衣裳，这乡下地方可不像从前，能让裁缝铺定期上家里来给量体裁衣，现在什么都要自己动手。孟鹤堂心想着，多学门手艺也是不坏的。他有耐心法儿，虽然手有点笨绣花差着点儿，不过学了大半个月之后，已经能裁个料子、缝个荷包了。张云雷瞧着新鲜也一块儿来玩，他原先就会画画，手更巧一些。只是现在胳膊还没好利索，暂时不能拿针，就在炕桌上给周太太描花样子玩。

用周太太的话讲就是，“小仙儿和小辫儿都是招人疼的好孩子，我瞧着打心眼儿里就喜欢的不行。”

要不说孟鹤堂嘴甜会哄人，头一天周太太还带着点儿客气的，转天就叫上小名儿的，亲热的跟有了亲生的双儿似的。

天气渐渐入了秋，新家已经盖了一大半了，青砖用的就是杨九郎窑里的，他还找了一群汉子来给盖房子。不算小的一个院子，一般人家儿都住满上下三代十好几口子。偏张云雷和孟鹤堂从小儿住惯了大房子，这样的还觉得屋子有点少，不过面积是够够的，住着也是宽敞舒服。给杨九郎的人算工钱他还推辞不要，孟鹤堂没办法，就派了张云雷去跟他掰扯。张云雷伶牙俐齿，一张小嘴叭叭的，怼的杨九郎说不出话来，然后把钱袋子往他怀里一塞，“我才不白占人便宜，你给我收好了！”那假装凶巴巴的小模样儿，瞧的杨九郎心里突然就有点冒火又痒痒。

往后杨九郎就上了心，张云雷天天去他家玩，他却反而不敢回家了。见天儿的去新房子那边转悠，按着一天三顿饭的钟点儿，一顿不落，盯得干活儿的汉子们谁都不敢磨洋工，都麻利儿地干活，两个月的工程愣是一个半月就快干完了。

 

秋老虎来势汹汹，汾河湾这地界比他们老家要靠南一些儿，正处在南北交界的地方，夏天比老家要热，时间也更长。这天天上阴沉沉的似是要下雨，屋子里湿气大，没有风又闷热。孟鹤堂是个怕热又怕冷的人，在堂屋里呆不住，就搬了个小凳子坐在廊下，一边儿听周九良在那边屋里叮叮当当地干活儿，手里一边儿打着络子。

因为第一次见面的场面着实尴尬，孟鹤堂虽然经常来跟周太太说话儿学习，却一直不好意思跟周九良说话，每回撞见都只是问个好就各干各的了。孟鹤堂脸皮儿薄的很，实在有些抹不开面儿，周九良又是个冷淡的闷葫芦性格，每天闷头干活，手里给孟鹤堂做的家具雕出了十八个花样儿也没多说过几句话。

孟鹤堂手里慢腾腾的扭着线，心思却不在这上面，眼神儿总往周九良干活儿的南屋门儿上飘——这么闷的天儿，也不知道他关在里头干活儿热不热，关着门也透不进亮儿去，那么黑干活对眼睛不好呢。手里瞎动着，不一会儿就扭出了一个线疙瘩，孟鹤堂又开始手忙脚乱的拆线，都没留神南屋的门开了，就觉得突然有个阴影盖住了自己，还以为是乌云飘过来了。抬头一看，就看见周九良板着个脸站在他跟前儿，眼神凶狠跟要吃人似的。

“什，什么事儿啊？”孟鹤堂把线团塞进针线笸箩里，小手拽着衣角强自镇定地问道，心里嘀咕，娘啊，他这是要干嘛，吓死人了。

周九良盯着他白白嫩嫩的小脸儿和水汪汪的大眼睛，那双眼睛里映着他的身影，这样专注地满眼都是他的样子给他心里带来一丝隐秘的满足。从第一天瞧见孟鹤堂，他就觉得这个人怎么这么好看，怎么瞧怎么好，长得好性格也好，吃东西的样子也可爱，笨手笨脚做针线的样子也好看。像只小兔子似的，软乎乎的，有时候还爱犯傻，偷看他都藏不好自己，他只好假装不知道让他继续偷看。不过现在他有点忍不了了，周九良想让孟鹤堂大大方方的看他，不用偷偷地，只要你想看，爷们儿就都是你的。只是这话现在还不能说，他轻咳一声，“那啥，家具差不多得了，你瞧瞧满不满意，有什么想法都可以提。”说完就转身儿往南屋走。

“嗯，嗯。”孟鹤堂被他盯的脸有些发烧，根本没听清楚他说了啥，就胡乱地点点头，放下手里的东西跟着他走。

 

进了南屋光线一下子暗了下来，屋子里四周摆满了各式的家具，大的小的什么样儿的都有。中间点着几盏灯，还摆着工具，是周九良干活上细的地方。

“这是大衣柜，这个是小圆桌，那边那个是梳妆台，还有架子床。”周九良拿着木尺挨个点过。

孟鹤堂一样儿样儿瞧着，木头是好红木，已经雕好了花。这里头有的是他画的样子，跟以前家里的一样，有的是周九良自己做的。衣柜桌子都是家里的样子，孟鹤堂溜达到架子床跟前，瞧着上头的龙凤呈祥脸一下就烧的滚烫。他，他怎么给自己做这个样子的床，这分明是个婚床！

“这个床……”孟鹤堂瞪着大眼睛，这个人怎么这样，他还是没嫁人的双儿，怎么能用这样的床？

周九良定睛一瞧，赶紧赔不是，“哎错了，是那边那个，不是这个。”指着另一边那个雕了梅兰竹菊的床给孟鹤堂看。这个床是他下了大功夫做的，他觉得孟鹤堂既像梅花那般孤艳，又有兰草的雅致，还像竹子般青翠挺拔，身上仿佛还带着菊花的鲜艳娇嫩，总之是怎么看怎么好。

孟鹤堂小脸儿红红的，他刚才被吓了一跳，仔细回想却不讨厌那个龙凤呈祥的架子床，不敢看周九良，借着要看梳妆台转过身去，摸到了梳妆台上有一个挺大的妝匣。

“我没定这个呀。”孟鹤堂指着妝匣问道。

“啊……”周九良走到他跟前，“我瞧着你没定妝匣，也不知道你有没有可用的，怕你没匣子放东西，就做了一个想送给你。”

孟鹤堂心里慌慌的，手上无意识地摩挲着妝匣上雕的梅花图案，层层叠叠的，每一朵都十分漂亮。“谢谢，”他说道，“很漂亮。”

 

南屋里有些闷热，灯火影影绰绰的在孟鹤堂浅色的衣裳上跳着，周九良的影子盖在他的影子上，陡然生出一阵粘腻的压迫感，又带着旖旎缱绻的暧昧气息。灯火下衬得孟鹤堂放在红木妝匣上小手更加白嫩，竟是要反光了一般，指甲圆润可爱，粉粉的很健康，像上好的珍珠一样。周九良鬼使神差的就伸手握住了这只小手，孟鹤堂一抖，想把手抽出来，却被周九良攥住了不能动。

“我……”周九良觉得嗓子干的要冒烟儿，想说点什么又不知道该说什么，只是眼神专注地盯着孟鹤堂。

周九良常年干木工活儿，手劲儿大，孟鹤堂被他攥的手有些疼，却又被他手心的热度烫得全身都热了起来。打从进了这屋子，他就像是掉进了陷阱的兔子，只能被猎人困在里面，出不来了。

 

周九良酝酿了半天，正要张口说点什么，外头突然一声惊雷，乌云飘过来，天色瞬间变得黑压压的。孟鹤堂被雷声吓得一哆嗦，周九良到嘴边儿话又给咽回去了。他身子比脑子快，见孟鹤堂害怕，胳膊一动就把人给搂进怀里了，大手还笨拙的拍着孟鹤堂的后背，无师自通地说了句人话，“别怕啊，别怕，我在这呢。”

孟鹤堂被他搂进怀里，鼻梁撞上了他紧实的胸肌上，一下也呆住了。他胆儿小，从小儿就怕黑怕打雷。记得小时候他阿爹也这样哄过他，只是没过多久阿爹就没了，阿娘虽然性子强硬，却身体不好，之后家里都是双儿，再没有人这样哄过他了。就这样靠着周九良的胸口，被他拍着背，孟鹤堂突然一下就不害怕了。

他闻着周九良衣服上干净的皂角味，浅浅的泪窝子自己想作妖。不行，不能哭，他又自己使劲儿憋了回去，但是薄薄的双眼皮儿还是红红的。

周九良听见他抽搭了一下，以为他还害怕，松开他双手托着他的脸，着急地问，“怎么了？是不是还害怕？”

孟鹤堂被周九良这样托着脸，粗糙的掌心和皮肤接触，他的拇指还在他的脸上摸了摸，像是确认他有没有流眼泪。孟鹤堂简直羞的要死，咬着下唇，使劲儿推开他，往外头跑，“我回家了！”

周九良没防备被他退了一踉跄，外头轰隆隆打着雷，雨点子就要落下来了，赶紧抓上墙角儿立着的伞，追着他跑出去，“我送你回去。”

孟鹤堂被他搞的心里突突乱跳，跟揣了只活兔子似的，只想赶紧躲开他，让脸降降温，他都快要自燃了！谁想到这人又追出来了，还拉着他到伞下不让跑。

 

雨哗啦啦地下起来了，周九良把伞往孟鹤堂那边倾斜，生怕他淋着一丁点儿雨，自己却大半个身子都在外头，没一会儿衣裳就湿了一大片。孟鹤堂心疼他这样，抿着嘴快步往家走，好容易到了家，他站在院子门口，看着自己的手指头拧巴来拧巴去地打架，就是不看周九良，说道，“磊磊在家睡觉了，我，我不好请你进去，你快回家吧，回去喝碗姜汤，别着凉了。”

周九良听他关心自己，恨不得把伞扔了多淋几回雨，平时总是冷淡严肃的脸上露出一个大大的笑容，一口大白牙笑的见牙不见眼的，痛快的答应，“诶，我听你的，你进屋吧，我看着你进去。”

瞧他这样，孟鹤堂噗嗤乐了出来，翻了小白眼儿扔给他，“傻样儿！”

 

孟鹤堂进屋之后拍拍自己还有些烫的脸颊，家里静悄悄的，冯嬷嬷在新房子那边忙活，那边的厨房先盖好了，他就在那边给工人们做饭，省得做好了还要端过去。张云雷之前摔伤了，一到阴天下雨就骨头酸疼，身上不舒服，郎中说是当时受了寒气了，今天就在炕上赖着不想起床。

汾河湾这边是夏天睡床，冬天睡炕，这个空房子没什么家具，他们就先睡在炕上，等搬了新家就有全乎的新家具了。

张云雷在屋里听见了动静，“小哥哥，是你回来了吗？”

孟鹤堂正在喝水，放下水杯收拾好心情进去看他，“是我回来了，你怎么样了？”

张云雷正在炕上无聊得造反，天蓝色的睡衣小褂翻起来露出了小肚皮，炕桌上摆着吃了一半儿的糖葫芦和一包炒瓜子，瓜子皮堆起来一小堆儿，像个小山坡。他身上酸疼，热的厉害还不能贪凉，哼哼唧唧地撒着娇，“太热了，难受死了。”

孟鹤堂摸摸他额头上的汗珠，哄他，“那中午吃凉面好不好？我那天跟隔壁的张婶儿新学的，可好吃了。”

“嗯嗯嗯。”张云雷忙不迭地点头，这么热的天儿他可不想再吃热饭。

孟鹤堂也想找点儿事做先把周九良那张有大鼻子的脸从脑子里扔出去，又问，“这糖葫芦和瓜子是哪来的？嬷嬷去给你买的？”

张云雷把头枕在孟鹤堂大腿上，抱着他的腰，翘着二郎腿晃悠小脚丫，“九郎给我。”

“哦——是九郎呀，”孟鹤堂慢悠悠地说，“他来看你了？”

张云雷被他“哦”的有点不好意思，嘴硬地说，“对呀，他听说我不舒坦，就来瞧瞧我。”又装作很嫌弃的样子，“你瞧他这抠门儿的样儿，来瞧我就带个破糖葫芦破瓜子儿！我才不稀罕！”

孟鹤堂被他逗笑，“嗯嗯，你不稀罕，我们磊磊才不稀罕糖葫芦呢。”

弄得张云雷想撒泼，跟扭股糖似的在孟鹤堂怀里来回鼓秋，挠孟鹤堂的痒痒肉。

“哈哈哈哈，我错了我错了，”孟鹤堂身上痒痒肉多，一碰就笑的停不下来，只好装凶威胁张云雷，“快住手，不然给你做凉面了！”

 

这下才不闹了，孟鹤堂去厨房做饭，外头雨越下越大，温度终于凉爽了一些，敞着门的堂屋灌进一点风来。吃完了饭，孟鹤堂和张云雷关好了大门，留了卧房窗户一点小缝，头碰头地歇晌午睡了。

孟鹤堂做了梦，梦里乱糟糟的，一会儿是他阿爹阿娘，一会儿是二姨二姨夫，一会儿是李秀才，一会儿又瞧见了周九良。梦里李秀才在说什么，周围好多人围着他们指指点点的，他想躲开这些人，却挪不动脚。就见周九良突然拨开人群走了进来，抓着他的手把他拉出去带走了，厚实的大手掌心滚烫，贴着他常年微凉的手心，紧紧的都出汗了。


	3. Chapter 3

张云雷正躺在炕上瞎鼓秋，天阴沉沉的要下雨，他身上难受的要命，骨头缝儿里泛出来的酸疼。他早上不想起床，孟鹤堂就把早饭端进屋来给他吃，然后他去了周家接着学针线，今天要学做袜子呢。嬷嬷也去新房子帮忙了，就他自己在家，没人管着他了，可是他也难受的蔫叽叽的。

本来孟鹤堂要在家陪他，不过被他哄去周家了。他身上难受，心里难免也跟着委屈了起来，又想阿爹又想阿娘，趴在炕上瘪着嘴要哭不哭的。“咚咚”捶了两下床解恨，自己手也挺疼，不过心里痛快了一点。

阴天下雨最适合睡觉了，吃饱了没事干，屋子里也暗暗的，张云雷迷迷糊糊地听见好像有门响。他觉得可能是在做梦，翻了个身不想理，但是那声音锲而不舍的响起来没完。

“谁啊？别拍了催魂呐！”张云雷趿拉着鞋下地摸索着去开门，眼睛都没正经睁开。

“小哥哥你忘带钥匙了？”他低着头打开门栓，以为孟鹤堂忘了带钥匙，迷迷瞪瞪的两只大眼睛一点都没发挥作用。

抬头儿入眼就是杨九郎的那两只一线天的眯缝眼。

“早啊！”杨九郎笑着说，举着糖葫芦伸到张云雷面前，“吃不吃？”

张云雷侧身把他让进来，“你怎么来了？”

他去周家玩的时候总能碰见杨九郎。不同于孟鹤堂和周九良有些尴尬不怎么说话，他和杨九郎玩的还挺好的，杨九郎有时候干活儿回来还会给他带点零食和小玩意儿什么的。他懵懵懂懂的，觉得和杨九郎一块儿说话就挺高兴，那些东西都不贵重，要是以前都不会出现在张云雷面前，不过偏偏杨九郎送的每样看起来都挺可爱的。

杨九郎从上面俯视着张云雷的头顶，他在床上翻腾得头发乱糟糟的，支楞巴翘的立着几撮小呆毛。杨九郎越看越觉得可爱，连他头顶的璇儿都这么可爱。

两人往堂屋走，坐在桌边，杨九郎说，“我听说你一到阴天下雨就不舒服，来看看你，难受的厉害吗？”

张云雷接过糖葫芦，在手里转着玩，“还行，就那样，我都习惯了。”一只手端起桌上的水壶倒水，“你坐啊，喝水。”

杨九郎赶紧把水壶接过来，“我自己来，你坐着吧，这个沉。”

“哪有这么娇气了，水壶能有多沉。”张云雷顺势松手，嘴里还倔了一回。

“嗨，我这不是怕累着你么。”杨九郎喝着水，瞧他还穿着睡衣，天蓝色的小褂子干净的不得了，没点肉的小脸儿有些苍白，“你快回床上躺着，我就是来看看你。”

张云雷抿抿嘴，哪有双儿在卧房里待客的呢，那多不好意思，“没事儿，你别听嬷嬷的，没有那么严重的，就是他和小哥哥管的紧。”

杨九郎心疼地道，“那可不成，伤筋动骨一百天，我前些年胳膊断过一回，我知道是什么滋味儿。”

“怎么弄的啊？”

“干活时不小心砸着了。”杨九郎轻描淡写地转移话题，“之前给我看病的那个大夫医术不错，要不我找他来给你看看吧？看看能不能不难受。”

张云雷不愿意，之前在老家的大夫给他灌了那么多苦汁子都没把他治好，这里的大夫还能有多大的本事？

“不要，我不要看病。”

“为什么啊？治不好多难受啊！”杨九郎急道。

“就不要！”张云雷气鼓鼓的，转过身去看别处，他真的一点儿都不想再喝药了！

杨九郎绕过来看张云雷的脸，“别啊，喝了药就不难受了。”

张云雷转到另一面不理他，杨九郎跟着他转，他再转，杨九郎还跟着他转，非要和他脸对脸。

“不想喝药，苦！”张云雷皱着一张小脸儿，委屈巴巴的瞪杨九郎，“你个小眼巴叉的要害我，非让我喝苦药！”

杨九郎蹲在他跟前儿，双手扒在他膝盖上，“你吃一口糖葫芦。”

张云雷拿起来狠狠的咬了一口，边嚼边凶，“干嘛！”

“甜不甜？”

“哼哼，还行吧，凑合。”

“那你听话吃药，我就天天买糖葫芦给你，好不好？”杨九郎笑眯眯地哄他，“喝了药吃一个糖葫芦就不苦了。”

张云雷一把把糖葫芦杵进杨九郎嘴里，一下下地点他的脑门儿，“杨九郎！你拿个糖葫芦就想哄我啊！你是要上天啊！拿个糖葫芦就想对付我，你出去扫听扫听，我张云雷是这么好糊弄的吗，是谁给你的勇气？！”

“嘿嘿，”杨九郎伸手又掏出来一袋瓜子，“再加上瓜子儿够不够？”

“呸！”张云雷被他这死皮赖脸的样儿哄乐了，假装啐他，“你给我起开，别动手动脚的，我要睡觉了！”

“那我看你睡着了再走。”杨九郎把他从椅子上拉起来。

张云雷红着耳朵踹他，“杨九郎！怎么着你要疯啊你！你还想进我卧房啊！不要脸！”

杨九郎被他一顿撒泼，不明所以，“我怎么不要脸，我，我这不是担心你吗！”

“那你就随便，随便进双儿的卧房啊！”张云雷撒起泼来一般人都打不过，“你说你是不是进过好多双儿的卧房了！”

这下杨九郎回过味儿来了，别说耳朵和脸了，后脊梁都红了。他语无伦次地喃喃，“不是……我，那个……我没有……”

“你不是什么？你没有什么？”张云雷斜着眼睛瞥他，小声音凉丝丝慢悠悠的，“你是没进过人家卧房，还是没进过那么多啊？”

“我谁的都没进过！”杨九郎让他挤兑的满头大汗，“除了你的我谁的都不想进！”

张云雷脸也红了，一手举着糖葫芦捶他，一手朝他扔瓜子，“你给我出切，你赶紧给我出切！讨厌！”

杨九郎被他一路辇到院子里，还锲而不舍的，“那明天我带大夫来看你啊，咱说好了的！”

“呸！谁跟你个不要脸的玩意儿说好了！”张云雷抬腿要踹他，“走走走，你赶紧给我走！”

“说好了！就，就是说好了！”杨九郎扒着大门儿盯他，“明儿一早儿我就带大夫来啊，你进去吧！”说着又把扔到自己身上被他抓住的瓜子塞进张云雷手里，“瓜子都是新炒的，吃完了我再给你带别的味儿的啊！”

张云雷攥着小拳头威胁他，“快走！今儿不想看见你了！”

 

见杨九郎真走了，张云雷赶紧关上大门，手里的瓜子还带着杨九郎身上的温度。折腾了这一通他出了点汗，虽然黏腻腻的，但是发了汗身上的酸痛倒是轻了一些。

喘匀了气回到堂屋，气哼哼的拿起糖葫芦一口气吃了一半，突然想起来刚才被杨九郎啃了，一口没咽下去差点被噎得翻白眼儿。

“呸呸呸！”张云雷有洁癖，从小儿不碰别人碰过的东西，这回杨九郎的口水都吃下去了，气的心口疼，却又想起来他那个大白馕似的脸，气着气着就乐出音儿了。

 

杨九郎走了之后张云雷又回去躺着，一会儿平躺一会儿趴着，抓着把瓜子嗑着玩。等孟鹤堂回来之后吃了凉面又睡了午觉，外头雨还在下，哗哗哗的特别大。听着雨声，张云雷先醒了过来，其实他挺喜欢下雨天的，喜欢听雨水打在屋檐的声音，可是现在下雨天却让他难受。

——就听小眼巴叉的一回吧，张云雷盯着炕桌上的糖葫芦，没准儿真能治好呢。

孟鹤堂还在睡，眼底有些青黑色，他睡的很不安稳，眉头皱着，好像梦见了什么不开心的事情。张云雷知道他小哥哥心思重，家里突逢大变，他又这样帮不上什么忙，现在要操心这个家，还要操心他。张云雷心里很心疼孟鹤堂，他怕孟鹤堂担心他，所以一直表现的跟从前一样。阿爹阿娘没了，他哭过了就是不难过；搬家了来到新的地方，他住下了就是适应了。家里只有他和孟鹤堂了，他们要一起开始新的生活。

张云雷翻了个身盯着窗户纸上水珠下落的影子，杨九郎对他好他是知道的，但是他不清楚自己是怎么想的。他对喜欢这个事情还不是特别能理解，虽然他人小鬼大知道不少事情，可是没经历过，从小到大都没见过几个汉子，归根究底还是一张白纸。

 

杨九郎被踢打出来之后美不滋儿的溜达去了他的砖窑，干了会儿活到晌午了，就回家吃饭。

进了家门就见周九良在给一个妝匣上清漆，他过去瞧了瞧，“好家伙，你这活儿够细的啊，用得着这么费劲吗？从前可没见你做这玩意儿这么上细的。”

周九良手里干着活不搭理他，他就揣着手用胳膊肘顶了下周九良的胳膊，“这么上心，是给哪个双儿雕的？是不是孟小仙儿啊？”

从小儿睡一个炕穿一条裤子撒尿和泥长大的兄弟，谁不知道谁啊。

“你管着管不着！”周九良给了他一下，“起开，别在这跟我招欠！孟小仙儿是你叫的吗？”

杨九郎啧啧啧几声，“不是我叫的，我可不敢，”转身进屋，边走边嚷嚷，“二姨！晌午吃啥啊，饿死了！”

厨房里传来周太太的声音，“吃凉面！”


	4. Chapter 4

深秋的时候新房子终于盖好了，家具从周九良家一件儿一件儿的运进隔壁的新宅子，像极了下聘礼，就差扎个红绸子系上大红花。周九良心里嘿嘿乐，总有一天还得跟着嫁妆抬回来。

搬新家要请暖宅酒，这两个月孟鹤堂和张云雷也和村里的人家相处的熟了些，请了邻居离得近的和玩的好的几家人。邻居谢家的汉子谢金和他媳妇儿李鹤东，王家的大儿子王九龙，张家的双儿张九龄，还有李家的童养媳寡妇李九春，更不用说周家三口，冯嬷嬷就忙活开了。

鸡鸭鱼肉，时令蔬果，高粱米酒。虽然不是多贵重的东西，但朴实无华的家常菜式就无比的能打动人。冯嬷嬷使出了经年的厨艺，煎炒烹炸清蒸红烧糖醋家熬应有尽有，很是丰盛的一桌席面儿。

热热闹闹的吃过了饭，冯嬷嬷和孟鹤堂招待人喝了几杯米酒，张云雷只许吃菜不许喝酒，剩下的就是汉子们自己喝自己的，周九良和杨九郎陪着，不用人劝就喝得不亦乐乎。

 

月上中天的时候，邻居们陆续的告辞回家，周太太也慢悠悠的站起来，“九良九郎帮着你冯嬷嬷收拾收拾，小仙儿和磊磊今儿个都累了，我先回家。”

杨九郎答应一声，直接蹭到张云雷旁边儿，周九良没说话，站起来收桌子上的盘子，孟鹤堂把他手里的盘子抢过来，冲周太太一抬下巴，又仰头看天上半明半暗的月亮。

周九良道，“阿娘我扶您回去啊，道儿上黑。”

“不用，”周太太摆摆手，“我自个儿溜达着就回了，没几步道儿，你好好干活儿。”

周太太打心眼儿里喜欢孟鹤堂和张云雷，想把人娶回家里来的那种喜欢。尤其是孟鹤堂和杨九郎身世相仿，年纪相差两岁，简直是天造地设的一对儿。从前给杨九郎说亲，说哪个他都不乐意，现在却隔三差五的往冯家跑，八成是动了心思了。只能说周太太想外甥媳妇儿心切，忽略了杨九郎跑冯家的大部分时候孟鹤堂都在周家呆着呢！

说是帮忙干活，结果冯嬷嬷把他们都赶进屋里了，“你们在我跟前乱的慌，快都进屋别搅和我。”

四个人都打不过中年的嬷嬷，被赶鸭子似的进了堂屋。张云雷坐下就跟没骨头似的趴桌子上了，杨九郎坐他旁边给他倒水嘘寒问暖。孟鹤堂迈了一半儿的门槛迈不进去了，总觉得这屋子里不需要更亮一点了。

扭身儿拔出腿来，差点儿撞上跟在他后面的周九良。周九良抓住他胳膊扶着他，“怎么出来了？”

孟鹤堂撇嘴，“撑得慌。”

挣开周九良的手往外头走，“我溜达溜达消消食儿。”

周九良赶紧跟上，走在他边儿上，“那我陪着你吧，外面黑。”

自打上回在周家南屋那一出儿，周九良就跟只狼狗似的，离得八百里远就能闻见孟鹤堂的味儿，逮人一逮一个准儿，见天儿的腻在孟鹤堂身边儿，都想栓裤腰带上了。

孟鹤堂拉着袖子给自己扇风，嘴里撅他，“你这话都丧良心，大娘都能自个儿走回去。”

其实孟鹤堂胆儿特别小，怕黑又怕鬼，天儿一黑就觉得外头有鬼，要不是知道周九良会跟着他，一准儿不敢这么作妖。

俩人沿着小路随便瞎溜达，也没走太远。深秋的晚上夜风沁凉，酒劲儿下去之后孟鹤堂就觉得有些冷，他打了个小喷嚏，刚要把手揣进袖子里，周九良的大手就握住了他的手。

孟鹤堂蜷着手指头，细滑的皮肤凉凉的，孟鹤堂天生体寒，脸上还残留着酒后的红晕，可是手已经凉透了。

周九良拉着他的手，走到河边，把自己的外褂脱下来盖在大石头上，“坐会儿吧。”

孟鹤堂顺着他的力道坐下，他没什么酒量，喝了几杯就有些上头。他撑着下巴歪头看着周九良傻笑，“嘿嘿。”

周九良瞧着他红扑扑的小脸蛋儿，傻笑是鼓起来的苹果肌分外饱满，就跟两个小苹果似的，招人咬。周九良凑到他脸跟前儿，“傻笑什么啊，喝醉了？”

孟鹤堂脑子不太够转了，没躲开反而还又向前凑了凑，和周九良鼻尖儿碰鼻尖儿，“九良啊，我真高兴。”酒气伴着他身上的体香随着他一张一合的小嘴儿喷到周九良的唇上，和周九良身上的酒味儿混合在一起。周九良被他的味道包裹在其中，艳红的薄唇近在咫尺，他还抓着孟鹤堂的手使劲儿，就把孟鹤堂拉进了自己怀里，嘴对嘴了。

四瓣嘴唇两个微凉两个滚烫，碰在一起有点疼，孟鹤堂微微皱眉，却被周九良揽住后背往自己怀里按。周九良安抚地轻舔孟鹤堂的上唇，又含住他的下唇细细吮吸。孟鹤堂酒劲儿上来脑子越来越浆糊，只有一丝清明知道周九良正在吻他。他趴在周九良怀里抓着他的衣裳，感受周九良的舌头一点点撬开他的牙齿伸进去捉住他的舌头。

口腔里被轻柔的舔过，孟鹤堂身上发软，抓着周九良的手指头渐渐无力的垂下。这时周九良突然伸手把他举起来，让他侧坐在自己大腿上，一手搂腰，一手压着孟鹤堂后劲儿继续亲吻。

这是一个很长时间的吻，孟鹤堂只觉得天地间的声音都静止了，夜风不凉了，周九良的怀抱是滚烫的，肌肉坚硬的前胸顶着他的胳膊，孟鹤堂没地方放手只好绕到后面抱住周九良的脖子。两个人真正意义上的交颈缠绵。

过了好一会儿周九良才松开孟鹤堂，大拇指擦过娇嫩的嘴角，带走溢出来的银丝。孟鹤堂憋得满脸通红，呆呆的坐着喘气还没缓过神儿来，周九良下巴抵在他的肩膀上，双臂搂过他抓着他的手玩。

“仙儿，”周九良朝孟鹤堂耳朵眼儿里吹气，“我真稀罕你。”

孟鹤堂缓过气来，给他个白眼儿，“你一天说八百回。”

“今儿的还没说呢不是。”周九良不老实地更他的脖子，粗糙的大手合掌握着白嫩的小手，“你给阿娘做了手帕，我的呢？”

“谁说有你啦？”其实他早给周九良做好了一双袜子。

“没谁，我猜的。”周九良眼巴巴儿的盯着他，“婆婆都有，爷们儿还没有吗？”

孟鹤堂啐他，“不要脸的玩意儿，什么婆婆谁的爷们儿，没有！”

“你啊，只要你要就都是你的！”周九良道，“我可想你了，我想娶你。”

人还在他怀里坐着呢，这想的是什么自然不言而喻。

“不成啊，”孟鹤堂反手抓住他的手指头，和自己的放在一块比较，“还没 到一年呢，再说我还得照顾磊磊呢。”

周九良撇嘴，“张云雷还用你照顾啊，我哥都快把他当祖宗供起来了。”

孟鹤堂低头儿不说话，他因为之前的事儿还是有点怕成亲。周九良见他沉默，就说，“等到明年四月就是一年了，咱五月成亲行不行？”

孟鹤堂心里一颤，他想起来之前李秀才家为了和他退亲说他命硬妨可的人的传言，他心里害怕，他怕是真的。

“九良……”孟鹤堂小声儿道，“我，我可能命不好，命硬会，会克人……”

“嗯？”他声音太小了，周九良只听了个大概，“什么？什么命不好？你命不好？”

孟鹤堂点点头。

周九良满不在乎地道，“你命不好还能遇着我？是不是因为那个倒霉催的李秀才给你造谣儿说的？”

“你咋知道的？”孟鹤堂瞪大了眼睛，这个事其实一直压在他的心底，虽然不敢相信，但是却还是有根刺梗在心口。

“张云雷跟我哥说的，我哥就告诉我了，”周九良咧嘴，“把那个李秀才一通臭骂。不过我得感谢这位瞎了眼也瞎了心的老哥哥，不然我怎么能见着你呢？这玩意儿都是无稽之谈，你看我哥不是和你身世差不多？我们家不怕这个。”

孟鹤堂被他哄得心里放松了下来，“那我回家和磊磊商量商量。”

“那你是答应了？”周九良抱紧了腿上的人。

他知道周九良是个再稳妥不过的人了，他也是从心里喜欢这个男人的。虽然他比自己还小一岁，却已经是个顶天立地的汉子，整个人都把他包裹进去，给他安稳日子。孟鹤堂点点头，接着就被周九良抱住了头吧唧吧唧亲了好几口，也笑了起来。

 

堂屋里，油灯下，杨九郎正在给张云雷分这几天的药材，之前吃了几贴药之后张云雷的情况见好，大夫说等这次的药吃完就能全好了。冯嬷嬷收拾完了厨房和院子就回自己屋歇着了。张云雷笑眯眯地双手撑着下巴胳膊肘立在桌面上，看着杨九郎认认真真地给他一样样的分药材。他不耐烦做这些零碎的事情，每次拿了药回来都是杨九郎给他按天分好，包成一个个小纸包，熬药的时候直接倒进药罐里熬就行了。

杨九郎说到做到，每天都给他一根糖葫芦甜嘴儿。不是外头买的，是他自己买了一袋子新鲜的山楂，自己熬糖沾的。新沾好的糖衣还是热的，风一吹就硬了，咬在嘴里脆脆的，张云雷特别喜欢。

 

“你刚喝的多不多啊？要不要喝点茶？”张云雷问道。

“没事儿，就一点儿酒没什么感觉，”杨九郎包好最后两个小纸包，手上不停都拢到一起收到一个竹子编的笸箩里，“平时在外头跑比今儿喝的多多了”

张云雷皱皱挺翘肉头儿的小鼻子，“总喝酒对身体不好。”

“嗯嗯，”杨九郎起身把药包笸箩放到五斗橱上头，“那我以后少喝点儿。”

“哼，”张云雷满意了，欠身儿看外头，“小哥哥怎么还不回来啊，外头都这么黑了。”

杨九郎道，“你管他干嘛啊，九良在呢，能有啥事。”

张云雷翻他白眼儿，“就是周九良在才更担心！”

“那你也没办法啊。”杨九郎挠后脑勺儿，凑到张云雷旁边突然很小声，一副很神秘的样子，“我跟你说，九良跟我说他想和小孟儿成亲。”

“什么！他敢！”张云雷惊得一蹦三尺高，跳起来张牙舞爪的就要往外跑。

杨九郎赶紧拉住他，“哎！祖宗！你要干嘛啊！”

张云雷被他拉住跑不了，就甩着胳膊挣扎，杨九郎怕伤着他不敢使劲儿，只能把他搂在怀里，双手抱住张云雷的两条小细胳膊，“你闹什么啊，小点声儿！”

“我就闹！”张云雷被抱住还不老实，在杨九郎怀里拼命想往外蹿，“他凭啥娶我小哥哥啊！我小哥哥是他说娶就能娶的吗？”

杨九郎被他蹭得下三路开始上火，搂着他坐下，掩盖自己的错误，“祖宗诶，要是他俩都愿意就能成亲呗，你这是生的哪门子的气？”

张云雷咬着下嘴唇，眼珠子咕噜噜地转，“你忘了李秀才啦？”

“李秀才怎么了？”杨九郎反问，“他不是个东西不是更显得我兄弟人好，是个值得托付的好汉子？”

“小哥哥都没跟我说过。”张云雷嘟囔道，其实他只是心里有点吃味儿，小孩子的心理，觉得他的小哥哥要被周九良抢走了。

杨九郎把他的脑袋按进自己脖颈，一只手一下下地抚摸他的头顶，“小哥哥嫁人了还有我啊，咱俩要是成亲了你和你小哥哥有成妯娌了，还是一家人。”杨九郎顿时觉得自己聪明极了。

张云雷使劲儿推他，羞愤欲死，“谁要跟你成亲！啊！杨九郎！我告儿你别瞎占我便宜！”

“我我我就要跟你成亲！”杨九郎挺胸抬头一脸倔强，“除了我没别人！”

“滚蛋！”张云雷踢他

杨九郎抱紧了他，突然亲他，“就不滚就不滚！”


	5. Chapter 5

周九良把孟鹤堂送回家，看着他进了门儿，锁好了大门，才自己回家。

孟鹤堂回来之后去浴房洗了澡，出过汗又被凉风吹过的身子被热水一烫，只觉得毛孔都打开了，特别舒服。

洗完澡孟鹤堂倒了水，擦着头发回自己的卧房。

只见张云雷一脸严肃地盘着腿坐在他床上，看见他进来，拍拍自己身边儿的床 板，“回来啦，过来坐。”

孟鹤堂挺稀奇的瞧他，还没见过他这样的严肃神情呢，小包子脸都鼓起来了。

“什么事儿啊？”

孟鹤堂坐下之后张云雷便立刻依偎过来，抱着他的手臂，头靠在他肩膀上，闷声问道，“小哥哥，你是不是要嫁给周九良啊？”

“嗯？”孟鹤堂疑惑，怎么周九良刚跟他提了张云雷就知道了，“杨九郎跟你说的？”

“唔。”张云雷承认。

孟鹤堂把胳膊抻出来，改为搂着张云雷单薄的小肩膀，手指伸进他头发里，一下儿下儿的梳着，“九良确实跟我说要娶我。”

“那你答应了吗？”张云雷紧张兮兮地仰头看他。

“那你希望我答应吗？”孟鹤堂笑着问他。

张云雷娇气地皱着小鼻子，丹凤眼没精打采的耷拉着，“我不知道。”他是真的不知道，他既希望小哥哥能过的好，又不想小哥哥被别人抢走。

孟鹤堂没有说话，只是很温柔地笑着看他，这样的笑容是之前提到李秀才时从来没有出现过的，张云雷一下子醒过神儿来。

“——你喜欢他！”

“是呀。”孟鹤堂大大方方地承认了。

啊……张云雷在心里哀嚎一声，小哥哥果然要被周狗粮抢走了！

“杨九郎问你了吗？”孟鹤堂问道，他从周九良的话里推测出了杨九郎的想法，既然周九良跟他提了，杨九郎大概率不会不提。

问到这个，张云雷的脸上出现了两朵红晕，孟鹤堂心下了然，“哦，你答应了吗？”

“答应？我答应什么啊！”张云雷坐起来，双手叉腰一副小泼妇样儿，“我才看不上那小眼巴叉的！”

“哦，这是答应了”孟鹤堂继续点头。

张云雷不干了，胡乱嘴硬，“我没有我没有我没有！我才没答应嫁给他！”

孟鹤堂笑着看他，一副早就看穿的表情，“好啦，你瞧，我和九良，你和九郎，成亲了还是一家，你愁的什么呢？”

张云雷突然呆滞，杨九郎刚才也说了一样的话，好像真的是他钻牛角尖儿，庸人自扰了，“啊……啊，哦……”

“哈哈哈，”孟鹤堂笑出来，撸他的呆毛，“小傻子。”

“哼！”

“好啦，天儿不早了，睡觉吧。”孟鹤堂抖开被子躺进去，张云雷也钻进来，搂住他的脖子，“我要跟你睡。”

孟鹤堂知道他这是撒娇呢，“好啊，那你去把灯吹了。”

“哦。”张云雷听话地下地吹灯，然后黑暗中一阵声响，他又爬进了孟鹤堂的被窝儿里。

“睡吧。”

 

这一天晚上吃过了饭，收拾好碗筷，周太太叫周九良和杨九郎都坐到他跟前儿，一副要认真谈话的架势。

“阿娘，啥事啊？”周九良问道。

杨九郎也十分老实的坐在桌子的另一边儿，只是手里欠欠儿的拿着个草编的蚂蚱摆弄。

周太太盯着他俩分别看了一会，两个汉子虽不是十分俊秀，却也相貌周正，就是杨九郎的眼睛实在太小了一点儿。

周太太暗自点头——正好可以让孟鹤堂的大眼睛来中和下，改良下一代的颜值。

“我瞧你们兄弟俩最近和隔壁的小孟儿和小辫儿玩的挺好的？”

“昂。”杨九郎直眉瞪眼地应声。

反而周九良脸色一肃，感觉他老娘这个开头仿佛并不简单。

“九良呢？”周太太问他。

“挺好的。”周九良道。

“嗯，我也觉得这两个小孩儿不错，”周太太满意地点头，“既然你们哥俩儿都觉得不错，那我明天就找媒婆来聊一聊，去找小孟儿给九郎提亲吧。”

“什么？”

“什么？”

男声二重奏。

周太太让这俩大嗓门给吓一跳，拍心口，“怎么了？给九郎提亲啊，我瞧你不是挺喜欢小孟儿的吗？”

“不是，二姨，你想让我去孟鹤堂？”杨九郎的一线天这回睁到了有史以来的最大。

“对啊。”

“不行！”

“不行！”

依旧是男声二重奏。

周太太糊涂了，“为什么不行啊？你们不是挺玩的来的了？小孟儿身世都跟你这么相似，这是多有缘呐。”

杨九郎吓得扭头儿看周九良，只见他一脸阴沉的等着自己，赶紧疯狂摇头摆手示意他不是，他没有，他二姨瞎说。

都这样了，周太太再不明白也看出来这个亲事提的不对了。瞧瞧儿子那个脸色，再瞧瞧九郎那个神色，周太太觉得这里头有他并不知道的事情。

“阿娘，”周九良咳嗽一声，危襟正坐，他已经跟孟鹤堂提过亲事了，既然现在阿娘提起，他就直说了，“喜欢孟鹤堂的人是我，我已经跟他说过要娶他了。”

“对对对，”杨九郎一块点头，“二姨，我喜欢的是张云雷，不是孟鹤堂啊！”

“啊？！这是弄错了？”周太太一脸诧异，哆嗦着手指着周九良，“你不是在家都不跟人家说话的吗？怎么又说要娶人家了？”

周九良抿着唇，在亲娘面前头一次有点儿不自在，“我那不是……不好意思么……”

竟然是这样？周太太又问，“那小仙儿答应你了？”

“嗯。”周九良点头。

周太太又转头问杨九郎，“那你和小辫儿……？”

“啊，我俩也好上了。”杨九郎嘿嘿笑着挠后脑勺儿。

周太太也觉得这事儿挺可乐，跟他配的对儿掉了个个儿，不过无论如何，人还是都要嫁到他们家来了。

于是转天一大早儿，周太太就去找了冯嬷嬷商量亲事，问过了孟鹤堂和张云雷都愿意，就赶紧找媒婆来走程序了。

 

等下换了庚帖，合了八字，就算是订了亲了。下乡没有那么繁琐的订婚礼节，只是简单的交换了一些有象征意义的信物，都是约定俗成的一些东西。不过，周九良和杨九郎专门买了两只活的大雁来作订婚礼，可是引起了一阵轰动。

大雁的意头好，却难买得很，听说高门大户的公子定亲时都要亲自去猎一只大雁回来，不过周杨二人都不会打猎，能买到活大雁已经的难得一见的气派了。

于是导致了孟鹤堂和张云雷出名了。

本来杨九郎和周九良就是十里八乡出名儿的梦中情人，突然传出来定亲了，让很多心里惦记他俩的人儿都对孟鹤堂和张云雷十分妒忌，再加上这大雁，八卦传得更欢了，暗恋他俩的人几乎要对孟张二人红了眼。

他们本是外来的人，别说附近几个村子了，就是汾河湾本村的人，除了几家走的比较近的，其他人对他们都不是很了解，只是知道他们对外的那些说辞。

初五这一天有集，李九春来越孟鹤堂和张云雷一起去赶集逛街玩。李九春是陈家的童养媳，小时候被人贩子卖过来的。可惜丈夫十来岁的时候就掉河里淹死了，老陈两口子没了儿子，就拿李九春当亲生孩子养了，说是寡妇，只是因为他一直没再嫁人。他今年二十一了，比孟鹤堂大四岁，比张云雷大六岁。孟鹤堂是个沉稳的人，李九春和他相处还像是平辈儿相交，对张云雷就像是带小孩了，眼神儿里都要带出母爱的慈祥了。

张云雷对此不以为杵，他从小就爱装嫩装小迷惑别人，让人不自觉地都想宠着他。

 

这一天是大集，热闹非凡，密密麻麻的摊子立着，人挨人人挤人，李九春一手拉着一个，他俩被人撞了。而且他小时候就是在集市上人多的时候被拐走的，他害怕孟鹤堂和张云雷一不留神被拍花子的拍走了。可惜他自己也是副瘦弱的小身板儿，三个人只能手拉着手，艰难地顺着人流挪动。

摊贩都在热情地叫卖，张云雷看得新鲜，瞧见什么没见过的都想摸一摸，看见什么没吃过的都想尝一尝，活泼的要命。孟鹤堂和李九春无奈地对视一眼，实在是勒不住他。等张云雷吃了个肚儿圆之后，三个人打算打道回府——人太多了。

张云雷过了嘴瘾，也没什么再能吸引他的了，家里什么都不缺，杨九郎给他带的小玩意儿比集市上的有趣儿多了。人多挤来挤去的，到处都是各种味道和人肉味儿混杂在一起的味道，有点恶心。

他们挑了个小路，想绕开集市从另一条路走回去。出了集市范围，路上立刻空旷了起来，这是一个小巷子，不是临街的，两边儿都是普通的住家。这一上午挤的太累了，三人走的都很慢，突然有一家门儿打开，一盆水泼出来，差点儿泼孟鹤堂一身。

一个十七八岁的双儿端着水盆儿眼带轻蔑的瞥了孟鹤堂一眼，一瞧就是故意要泼孟鹤堂，从鼻子里哼出一声，扭搭扭搭地要转身回家。

孟鹤堂呆住愣神，他躲那一下崴了脚，只觉得脚踝一阵儿钻心的疼。不过，李九春可不干了。

“嘿！你给我站住！”李九春上前一步，伸手薅住那双儿的头发拎着把他提溜过来。

“啊——！”那双儿尖叫，“你放开我！放开我！打人啦！”

周围几家都悄悄儿地打开一点门缝儿看热闹。

李九春把他提溜过来一把掼在地下，单手叉腰，指着他，“道歉！”

那双儿脖子一梗，“凭啥！我倒个水怎么了？我家门口儿我还不能倒水了？！”

李九春身经百战可不吃他这套，也不扫听扫听他是谁，撕逼他还从来没输过，这时他定睛一看，“哟~我说这是谁啊！这不是那个想嫁给九良被撅回来的小于嘛！怎么着，听说九良和我们小孟儿定亲嫉妒了？是不是特别生气啊，可是没办法啊~谁让九良瞧不上你呢。”

于家双儿一脸嫉恨地盯着他们，还嘴硬道，“你胡说！我才没有！”

张云雷正扶着孟鹤堂，刚才一盆水泼过来，孟鹤堂为了躲水有点崴脚，这时一听感情是这么回事儿，冷哼一声，“哎哟喂，这是哪里来的丑八怪，就你这八字眉吊梢眼血盆大口，你是想吓死我们吗？想嫁周九良，有本事你去啊？在这跟我小哥哥来劲，下辈子吧！”

他伶牙俐齿小嘴儿又毒又损，一番人身攻击说得那双儿气的七窍生烟，坐在地上竟要哭了起来。

孟鹤堂还没说话就让身边两个哼哈二将把人解决了，他脚腕子疼得厉害，不想多做纠缠，和张云雷李九春对视一眼，决定赶紧回家。

他也没想到这个人竟然是个战五渣，才不到一个回合就哭的呜呜地，无奈温声道，“我和九良成亲，你不愿意也没办法改变的，别哭了。”

李九春“呸”了一口，“你可长点儿心吧，别老惦记别人家的爷们儿！”说完蹲下身，把孟鹤堂背起来，带着人走了。

 

“春姐好厉害啊！”张云雷被李九春的战斗力折服了，边走边跳，“认出来这人是谁，还知道他的事儿！”

“嗨，”李九春满脸无奈，“都是生活的摧残啊，我这是这么多年练出来的。寡妇门前是非多，没事都有人给你编排事，所以我平时就多听八卦，等吵架的时候好拿出来当说辞气死他们！”

“厉害厉害，”孟鹤堂笑着吹捧李九春，“春姐好棒，春姐超棒，春姐帮我骂他超帅的！”

他并生气这个双儿做的事，不过是嫉妒他得到了周九良而已，反正周九良是他的，谁也抢不走。脚受伤的仇也当场被李九春和张云雷报了，本来还有点生气的，不过看他哭的这么惨，孟鹤堂反而觉得很好笑。

三个人走在回家的路上，半道上就碰见周九良和杨九郎了。周九良一看李九春背着孟鹤堂，听说崴脚了就急了。

“怎么了？怎么出去一趟崴脚了？”

孟鹤堂云淡风轻道，“没事儿，躲水没注意就崴了，一会儿回家跟你说，”

从李九春那里把孟鹤堂转移到自己背上，就健步如飞地去找大夫了。张云雷和李九春叽里呱啦把刚才的事儿跟杨九郎说了，杨九郎一脸诧异，没想到还能出这种事。不过他也没辙，仇当场就报了，再去找人打架好像也不太合适啊……回家看九良想怎么办吧。


	6. Chapter 6

定亲之后就要开始筹备婚礼了，头一件事儿就是选日子，可就是这个事让周太太犯了难了。原因无它，本心说周太太想让杨九郎先成亲，因为他是哥哥，岁数最大，可是张云雷又最小——翻了年才十六岁。论长幼的话，那边儿孟鹤堂是哥哥，怎么论都排不出个先后来。

最后还是冯嬷嬷说，“既然论长幼不方便，那不如就一块办了吧，两对儿兄弟同日成婚，也是缘分。”

周太太眼前一亮，觉得这个主意甚好，两对儿新人成亲也是双倍的热闹。于是便又叫来了媒婆，和冯嬷嬷一块拿着黄历挑挑拣拣。

过了十月初一送寒衣，就算是开始入冬了，天气一天比一天冷，周太太的意思是等明年开春儿了再办，春暖花开的，人也能脱下大棉袄出开身儿了，穿上喜服更好看，同时也过了去年过世的张太太的周年。

最后选好了日子是三月十六，月圆之夜好意头，预示此后一生团团圆圆、幸福美满。

 

满打满算四个半月的准备时间，周太太和冯嬷嬷忙的脚不沾地，周九良和杨九郎被他俩指使地团团转，唯独孟鹤堂和张云雷一派清闲，啥事没有，连嫁衣都不用自己缝。嫁衣是到城里绸缎庄定做的，他俩的针线活儿还不成，只能做点小件儿的东西，嫁衣这样需要大面积刺绣的大衣裳是做不来的。

周九良和杨九郎合计了一下，干脆带人去了趟城里，逛了一天，订好了喜服嫁衣，又采买了一堆婚礼要用的东西。他们临出门前周太太给塞了清单，按照单子上列的一样一样都买齐了，一天就都过去了。

晚上在城里的悦来居吃饭，别看周家住在乡下，却是传了几辈子的大地主老木匠了。杨九郎的砖窑厂也很挣钱，城里人要盖房子都去买他砖。所以他俩是真的有钱，却从来财不露白。

悦来居是老字号了，菜品不算精巧别致，却十分可口，很有当地特色。四人要了一个小包间，边吃边聊。

“我觉得这世道要乱。”周九良说，给孟鹤堂夹了一筷子鱼。

“今儿街上的人比之前要少了，”杨九郎道，“前阵儿就有外头路过的人说北边儿打起来了。”

张云雷咬着筷子尖儿问，“北边儿哪里？离我们老家近吗？”

“不算很远。”杨九郎摸他的头。

“我就知道……”孟鹤堂叹气，放下筷子有点吃不下，“我们老家前年就来过一回流民了，那时候闹饥荒，听说整个北边儿有不少人饿死，剩下的就都成了流寇。”

“应该就是那些人，有人成了头目纠集了那些流民，”周九良说着顿了顿，压低声音道，“八成是想造反。”

“啊！”张云雷吓得惊呼一声，杨九郎赶紧捂住他的嘴，“别叫！小心有人听见！”

张云雷点点头，把杨九郎的手扒拉下来，也小声问道，“那朝廷知道吗？会打仗吗？”

“朝廷知道了又怎么样？还不是没人管？”孟鹤堂拉住他，“你忘了流民是怎么进的咱家的？那些个官儿只顾自己，谁还管老百姓死活呢。”

周九良摸着下巴道，“我看这个朝廷也是要完，从上到下就没一个像样儿的，还不如换个皇帝。”

孟鹤堂拍他，“别瞎说！这种话是能乱说的吗！都别说了，快吃饭！”

“对对对，外头怎么着跟咱们关系也不大，咱还过咱自己的日子，吃饭吃饭。”杨九郎赶忙道，给张云雷夹了几样儿蔬菜监督他不许挑食。

几人老老实实地吃饭，不过周九良的话却都在各自的心里留下了一抹阴影——如果真的乱了要打仗，他们的生活还能和现在一样吗？

 

时间过得飞快，日子到了三月初三。

两边儿商量好了，成亲之后周九良和孟鹤堂住周家，杨九郎和张云雷住他们的新房子。毕竟是新盖的好房子，没人住了太可惜。杨九郎成亲，就算是自己顶门立户，不再是寄住在姨妈家的傻小子了，理应自己单独过日子了。

冯嬷嬷留在新家接着照顾张云雷，他小孩子心性，成了亲也不知道能不能自己过好日子，光做饭这一条儿就愁得人脑壳痛。冯嬷嬷和孟鹤堂轮番教他做饭，可是他就是有本事总能把厨房点着了，也炒不出来一盘儿像样儿的菜。为了杨九郎将来不被毒死，冯嬷嬷也得在家看着张云雷，省得他别出心裁要搞什么黑暗料理。

孟鹤堂就不用担心了，他做饭的手艺不错，家里还有婆婆照看，周九良在家做活儿基本上也不用出门，日子能过得很像样子。

两边儿的房子都装饰起来了，挂好了红灯笼红绸子，一片红彤彤的看着就喜庆。

这天李九春、张九龄，曹鹤阳和李鹤东来找孟鹤堂跟张云雷，四个人坐在炕上嗑瓜子儿聊闲天儿。

天儿冷了之后，他们就睡炕，烧得暖暖的，坐在软乎乎的棉被堆里，像躺在云彩上一样。

“我说你们组团来的啊？”孟鹤堂盘腿坐着，看着炕桌对面儿的四个人。

曹鹤阳笑呵呵地从怀里掏出一本小册子，“我们来给你俩进行婚前培训啊！”

李鹤东板着脸嗑瓜子，应和道，“嗯。”

孟鹤堂瞪着眼睛指李九春和张九龄，“那你俩已婚的来就算了，这俩是怎么回事？尤其是这个。”着重指张九龄。

张九龄不干了，“我咋不能来啊，我都定亲了！”

“你快边儿去吧！”张云雷拿糖堵住他的嘴，“你后年才能成亲呢！”

张九龄瘪嘴耍赖，“我不管我不管，这么好玩儿的事你们必须得带我玩儿！”

孟鹤堂又看李九春，李九春一脸不在乎，“我是个寡妇啊！”

“呸！没入过洞房的寡妇！”孟鹤堂啐他，“你说实话吧，你懂着事不？你娘才不会给你讲这个呢。”

李九春翻白眼儿，“我都这么大人，我又啥不懂的，你多听几回八卦不用人教也能懂。”

孟鹤堂哑口无言，张云雷扬声喊道，“嬷嬷！快来把张九龄薅走！”

正好这时候王九龙找上门儿来了，进来直接把张九龄从炕上抱下来，“老大我带你去放炮玩儿啊，给你吃烤红薯！”说着就把张九龄抱走了。

 

把未成年儿童清场完毕，李九春这种丧偶处男不提也罢。

曹鹤阳神神秘秘地打开小册子，白白的脸上露出蜜汁笑容，“这可是我阿娘的阿娘传下来的，再过几年就成古董了。”

张云雷看着这外皮都泛黄卷边儿的神秘小册子，疑惑道，“这东西还能传这么多点。”

曹鹤阳一脸得意，“那当然，这可是我家代代生活幸福的法宝！你看烧饼，是不是我指东他不敢往西！”

“小四你可拉倒吧，”李鹤东怼他，“那是因为老烧家，不是，老朱家祖传妻奴！”

李九春把小册子抢过来，放在炕桌儿上打开，“别废话了快看！”

随便翻开的一页上是两个非常抽象的小人儿抱在一起，动作十分高难度，形象十分辣眼睛。

孟鹤堂一言难尽的看着两个小人儿，心想四哥你的良心都丧干净了吧！

“嚯！这么丑！”张云雷瞪大眼睛看的还挺仔细，“这什么玩意儿啊，这俩人怎么连一块了？”

“噗——”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

李鹤东和曹鹤阳一块爆笑出生，李鹤东忍不住拍炕桌，曹鹤阳就捶炕，屋子里一阵叮咣乱响，李九春单手扶额，场面一度十分混乱。

孟鹤堂向后一仰——这都什么玩意儿啊！

 

那小黄书找完乐子，曹鹤阳又闹着要看嫁衣。他俩的嫁衣是昨天取回来的，孟鹤堂的那件上面绣的是蔷薇花样和龙凤呈祥，张云雷的绣的是牡丹花样和龙凤呈祥，金线在日光下闪闪发光。首饰头冠是孟鹤堂和张云雷的阿娘传下来的，一模一样的小凤冠上顶着莹润的珍珠。珍珠是新镶上去的，原先的珠子过了十几年早就不鲜亮了，周九良年前专门托商队去南边儿收来的南珠，圆润饱满，像极了孟鹤堂明亮水润的双眼。

“快换上给我们瞧瞧。”

“哟，你瞧这珠子，可真亮。”李九春让李鹤东和曹鹤阳看冠上的珍珠，“好看好看。”

孟鹤堂托着衣服和头冠，“太重了！”

张云雷点头，昨天拿回来已经试过一次了，全套上身之后他脖子就僵住不敢动了，只能像个螃蟹一样横着挪。

“这衣服穿起来好麻烦，还那么沉。”张云雷叹气，“要累死我。”

曹鹤阳嗑着瓜子儿说，“都要有这一遭儿嘛，好看累点值了。”

“就是！传出去气死那群小妖精！”李九春道。

李鹤东能动手绝不哔哔，直接上手扒掉孟鹤堂的外衣，然后抖开嫁衣往他身上一披，“快穿！”

孟鹤堂整个人一下被罩进一片红彤彤里，满眼都是红色，挥舞着两条胳膊把自己从衣服里扒拉出来往身上套，“你们就欺负我！”

张云雷附和道，“可不是么！谁拿新夫郎当人呐！”

 

几个人笑成一团。

孟鹤堂把衣服穿好，裙摆太长他怕弄脏了就直接站在了炕上，正红色的绸缎映衬的他白嫩的脸颊粉嘟嘟的，眼角眉梢都带着一抹红色透着喜意。白生生的脖子从大红色的布料里伸出来，强烈的对比显得白的更白，红的更红。

“啧啧啧。”二李一曹三个啧舌，别说，这钱花的真值啊，要是他们有个这么俊的媳妇儿，他们也乐意花钱做这么贵的喜服。

张云雷看这三人看傻了的模样哈哈大笑，“怎么样，看傻了吧~我小哥哥美不美？”

“美美美！”

“嘿嘿嘿，”张云雷接着道，“那你们看完了我就不换了啊。”

三人回过神儿来，突然扑住张云雷，曹鹤阳按头，李鹤东按脚，李九春扒衣服，“你想得美！”

张云雷大喊，“小哥哥救我啊！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”孟鹤堂笑他，“我都换了你还想跑？老实点吧！”

 

三人留下来吃晚饭，张九龄也被王九龙送回来蹭饭。俩小孩儿真的去烤红薯了，张九龄本来就黑的小脸蛋儿上小花猫抹着几道黑乎乎的印子，王九龙的大白脸上也是，进门儿就被冯嬷嬷逮去洗脸了。

周九良送来五条大鱼，放进厨房之后，在院子门口和孟鹤堂说话，新人婚前按理说是不能见面的，不过还差几天，所以不进屋了，只在门口说两句话。

“这鱼是刚从河里捞上来的，我、我哥、饼哥、大辈儿都去了，送过来给你们晚上吃点新鲜的。”周九良揣着手说道。

谢金虽然和他们年纪相仿，却比他们都大两辈，人称谢大辈儿。辈分大也说不出是好是坏，反正李鹤东每次出门被同龄人喊谢奶奶的时候表情都很微妙。

孟鹤堂倚在门框上，看他满是热汗的脑门，掏出手帕来给他擦汗，“汗擦干净了，别着了风。”

周九良微微低头倾身方便他动作，双手握住他的腰，“好了，回去吧，他们还等着你呢。”

“你们晚上怎么吃？”孟鹤堂问道。

周九良拉住他收手帕的手，把手帕抽出来塞进自己袖子里，“我回去洗了再给你，我们几个晚上一块儿喝酒。对了，你进去把九龙那小子给我叫出来，别说哥哥们喝酒不带他。”

“知道了。”

“快回去吧。”周九良催他。

孟鹤堂探头瞧了瞧外头没人路过，然后吧唧在周九良脸上亲了一口，跑回屋了。

“吁——”就听一阵起哄声，几个脑袋全搁在窗框偷看。

周九良摸摸脸傻笑两声，然后扬声喊，“九龙走了！喝酒去！”

“——诶！来了来了！”王九龙屁颠屁颠的往外跑，边跑边跟张九龄叨叨，“老大你晚上慢慢吃啊，等我来接你回家，别吃太多了要不你又撑得难受了，也别饿着啊。”

“王九龙你赶紧给我走！”张九龄被他烦的不行，连踢带踹地哄他走。“你要烦死你爸爸啊！”


	7. Chapter 7

三月初八，宜嫁娶。

天刚蒙蒙亮，冯嬷嬷就起床开始准备早饭了。今天是孟鹤堂和张云雷成亲的大日子，按照汾河湾这边的规矩，上午是新人准备的时间，送嫁的好朋友都要来，中午娘家要请客吃喜面。下午新郎来接新夫郎拜堂成亲，送入洞房之后，来参加婚礼的亲朋在新郎家吃喜宴，一直闹到夜里。

孟鹤堂和张云雷还在睡，头天晚上他俩紧张的睡不着觉，在床上躺着翻来覆去到后半夜才慢慢迷糊着，这会儿睡得正香。

等到天光大亮，冯嬷嬷把早饭做好了放在桌上，然后就开始准备喜面用的食材。没一会儿李九春、曹鹤阳和张九龄就来了，李鹤东是夫家的迎亲夫郎，和谢金两口子一块去周家帮忙了。曹鹤阳是娘家的送嫁夫郎，李九春和张九龄是送嫁兄弟。早早儿的就来帮忙干活了。

“还没起呢？”曹鹤阳进厨房悄声问冯嬷嬷，和李九春一块儿手脚麻利的挽起袖子开始择菜切菜。

冯嬷嬷看看日头，“也差不多了，把他俩叫起来吧，不然耽误吃早饭了。”

张九龄自告奋勇去叫人起床。

过了一会，孟鹤堂揉着眼睛从卧房里出来了，穿着耦合色的睡衣，一脸迷迷瞪瞪没睡醒的样儿。张云雷被张九龄从卧房里顶出来，他脸有点肿，他一贯这样的，只要没睡醒脸就会肿。

张九龄去厨房拿了两个熟鸡蛋给张云雷滚眼睛和脸消肿，孟鹤堂跟个游魂似的吸溜着小米粥，张云雷滚着滚着就把一个鸡蛋塞进自己嘴里，嚼吧嚼吧咽了。

 

一顿饭吃完，孟鹤堂和张云雷彻底醒过来了。张九龄收拾了碗筷放进厨房，被曹鹤阳指挥着进来监督孟鹤堂和张云雷洗漱。厨房里烧好了热水，浴房里两个大木桶，一人一个在里面泡着。

张九龄跟个地主家的监工似的叉着腰，恶狠狠地道，“快洗！洗不赶紧就别想出去了！哼哼！”

张云雷把半张脸沉到水里吐泡泡玩，孟鹤堂脑袋耷拉在浴桶边缘眼看着又要睡着了。

“哎哟祖宗们别睡了！快醒醒吧！再睡就入洞房了！”张九龄被他俩这瞌睡愁得头秃。

孟鹤堂撩水搓搓脸，“醒了醒了。”

 

周家今天张灯结彩、喜气洋洋。

周九良和杨九郎天不亮就醒了，兴奋地睡不着觉，马上就要娶媳妇儿了，谁还睡觉啊！

烧饼嘲笑他俩，被谢金揭短，“你忘了当年你娶小四的时候什么样儿了？好家伙，拉着我叨叨了一宿没睡觉，直接上曹家抢人了。”

烧饼操着他那破锣嗓子，“你也没比我好到哪儿去啊！”

“去去去！你俩都给我出去！”杨九郎把人轰出去，“别在这碍事。”

王九龙闷头儿吃饭不出声，在哥哥们手下保住一条狗命。

 

周太太穿着新做的红褐色衣裳，心中欣慰。终于盼到了这一天，九郎和九良同日成亲，多喜庆啊，自家老头子和姐姐都能安心了。他给菩萨上好了香，又在贡品盘子里添上一把喜糖，求菩萨保佑四个孩子百年好合，永结同心。

李鹤东陪着周太太，上午主要是娘家忙活，婆家把东西都准备好等到了下午去迎亲就好了。

过了没一会，喜宴的厨子带着材料和工具来了。乡下成亲办喜宴做不了那么多人的菜，就会请专门的喜宴厨子来做，他们自己带食材和工具，定好了菜单就给做。

家家户户搬来帮忙的桌椅碗筷都整整齐齐的码在院子里，院子上搭了棚子，大门前也有一个，屋子里坐不下，大伙儿就在棚子里吃。

 

到了中午，全村人都来吃喜面了。冯嬷嬷准备的三鲜打卤面，配上黄瓜丝、豆芽菜、胡萝卜、芹菜末、长豆角、青椒土豆丝、独面筋、香干肉丝八个菜码，喷香扑鼻。

孟鹤堂和张云雷不下床，专门端了一桌送进屋子里，李九春他们三个配他俩一块吃。

等吃完饭，收拾好了送走客人，就等着下午来接亲了。

孟鹤堂和张云雷吃饱了又躺下眯了一会儿，其他人也都休息，忙活了一上午都累的够呛。

 

睁眼醒过来已经是未时三刻，曹鹤阳和李九春一人一个帮孟鹤堂张云雷穿西服，张九龄在旁边拎着下摆防治扫地。

刚穿好衣服，专门请来的梳头姥姥就来了，给两人开脸梳头。

“一梳梳到头，二梳梳到尾，三梳梳到白发与齐眉……”

孟鹤堂眼眶有些发胀，这就要嫁了，丝线刮掉脸上的汗毛，唇上点胭脂，额上贴花黄，镜子里的人儿光彩照人，娇艳欲滴，含苞待放，正欲待人采撷。

“哈哈，痒。”张云雷被刮的有些痒，笑出来，小凤冠的珍珠在他头上一晃一晃的。

 

外面传来吹吹打打的声音，迎亲的队伍已经到了，谢金在外面吆喝，“我们来接新人成亲咯，快把新夫郎送出来吧！”

曹鹤阳出来顶住门，“想得美！先把好处费交出来！”

烧饼一听是他媳妇儿的声音，感觉屁颠屁颠地掏出一把铜钱塞进门缝里，“来来来，媳妇儿，都给你了。”

“诶诶诶！那是咱准备的一半儿的钱啊！”王九龙感觉抱住烧饼企图阻止他。

周九良和杨九郎对视一眼，都从彼此的眼中看出了对烧饼的唾弃。

李九春赶紧把钱抓进来，在手里颠了颠，“这么点儿就有一半了啊？太少了吧！你们诚意不够啊！是不是诚心诚意要娶我们家小孟儿小辫儿！”

周围的乡亲都跟着起哄，“再给点！再给点！”

谢金从怀里又掏出一把铜钱塞进去，“给！”

“不够！还有没有了！”曹鹤阳问，把收进来的钱都让张九龄抱进屋去给孟鹤堂。

“小四说不够！还有没有了！”起哄的人跟着喊。

“就这么多了！”王九龙掏出一把钱来，闭着眼塞进去。

李九春道，“不行不行，太少了！”

周九良和杨九郎相视一笑，同时从掏出一盒子碎银子块，大力扔进院子里，“接好了！”

曹鹤阳李九春张九龄被突如其来的银子雨砸到处躲避，没人顶着的大门被兄弟几个一下子就撞开了，迎亲队伍一下子呼啦啦全进来了，杨九郎道，“我们进来了！把我媳妇儿交出来！”

李九春几个人回去把孟鹤堂和张云雷扶出来，他们不讲究盖盖头，两个人举着团扇半遮着脸。凤冠的珍珠捶在额前，随着脚步一晃一晃，张云雷和孟鹤堂两颊绯红，眼角的胭脂晕开，和大红的嫁衣相互映照。

 

所有人都看呆了——从没见过这么漂亮的新夫郎。过了好一会儿，才醒过神儿来。

周九良和杨九郎上前背起各自的媳妇儿，在众人的簇拥下走出院子。孟鹤堂抱着周九良宽厚的肩膀，只觉得周九良在一步步的将他带进一个新的世界，周围喧嚣的声音都渐渐远离了，天地间之后周九良的呼吸声和他的心跳声缠绕在一起。

出了院门，周九良和杨九郎把人各自放进一辆马车里，曹鹤阳送出来然后和站在马车边上的李鹤东回合。送亲夫郎要把新夫郎送进婆家，接亲夫郎要把新夫郎从娘家接出来。

 

虽然两家离得非常近，但是为了显得气派一些，周九良和杨九郎架着马车围着全村绕了整整两圈，才把人迎进家门。

这时天已经开始暗下来了，马上就到拜堂的吉时，曹鹤阳和李鹤东一人一个跟李九春和张九龄一块把孟鹤堂张云雷从马车上搀下来，然后扶着他俩跨过火盆，送进周家大门。

周太太和冯嬷嬷早就穿戴整齐坐在正堂上，新人进来之后，烧饼就扯着他的破锣嗓子：

“——吉时到！新人拜堂！”

周九良孟鹤堂站在左边儿，杨九郎张云雷站在右边儿，两对新人各对着一位长辈。

“一拜高堂——”

“二拜天地——”

“夫妻对拜——”

“礼成——送入洞房——”

 

入洞房之后时喝交杯酒，又吃了半生不熟的饺子坚定不移地说了“生！”才终于被放过。

孟鹤堂举着团扇的手都快要僵住了，曹鹤阳坐在床边的凳子上给他揉胳膊，周九良给他揉另一条，“累了吧？一会菜来了多吃一点，我还得出去跟他们喝酒，你要是困了就先睡一会。”

“我知道了，四哥在这陪着我呢，你一会少喝点。”孟鹤堂道，胳膊揉开了之后好多了。

“那可有点难度，我瞧他们都铆着劲儿要灌我和我哥了。”

“你不会兑点水啊？”曹鹤阳道，“一会你饼哥端着壶跟着你，让他给你倒白开水。”

“行行行，”周九良投降，“那我去了啊。”

“去吧。”孟鹤堂道。

曹鹤阳哄他，“赶紧走赶紧走，让我们小孟儿吃饭。”

正巧李九春和来帮忙的婶子把菜端来了，“饭来了，快吃饭。”

“磊磊吃了吗？”孟鹤堂从床上下来，把嫁衣的外衣脱下来挂在一边儿，披上件家常的衣裳坐下来吃饭。

“吃着呢，东哥和九龄给他送去了。”李九春答道，“四哥你也吃，我把这个送回去就过来。”

 

两人陪孟鹤堂吃完饭又坐了一会就走了，孟鹤堂一个人在屋子里坐着，听着外面喜宴热闹的笑声。手臂粗的红烛烧得正旺，他把床上铺的红枣花生之类的东西都扫出来归置到筐里。

屋子里静悄悄的，这是周九良的卧房，现在布置得到处都是红彤彤。孟鹤堂坐着的是周九良给他俩新打的婚床，上头雕着龙凤呈祥，比之前他见过的那架床还要更大，花样更精巧。孟鹤堂脸红红的，想起之前曹鹤阳给他们看的小黄书，虽然丑的要命，但是上面的动作他是看懂了的。

洞房真的是那样的吗？孟鹤堂一手抚住胸口，呼吸间胸前的小兔子上下起伏。这半年他的胸又长大了几分，原来微微有一个不明显的弧度，现在从侧面看已经是一个小山包了。

红色绸子的里衣滑溜溜的，孟鹤堂坐了一会儿有点坐不住了，趁着还不太困去后面洗漱干净，回来钻进被子里想趁周九良没回来先睡一小会儿。

 

周九良进门的时候没看见孟鹤堂，走近床铺才发现有一个小鼓包，孟鹤堂背对着床帐睡着了。周九良没有惊动他，先去把自己洗漱干净。

洗去一身酒气的周九良清清爽爽地坐在床上，手摸到孟鹤堂的脸颊。

“唔……”孟鹤堂嘤咛一声醒过来，看到是周九良，含含糊糊地道，“回来啦……”

周九良忍不住托起他的下巴让他仰起脸，迎上他的唇。

孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地被周九良吻个正着，只觉得今天周九良的舌头滑进来之后灵活的不像话，勾着他的舌头花样百出。他的下巴被周九良一只手钳住，迫使他张大嘴承受周九良的唇舌。喉咙深处被舔舐的快感让孟鹤堂开始颤抖，他的头被周九良太高，整个人都微微起开床铺，他伸出胳膊环上周九良的脖子，最终上半身离开床，被周九良抱进怀里。

周九良洗漱完没有穿上衣，孟鹤堂贴在他赤裸滚烫的前胸，自己胸前的乳肉和他相贴。周九良的手从孟鹤堂的颈窝滑进去，撑开他的里衣，顺着光滑的皮肤摸到前面，一手一个抓住两只小兔子在手里把玩。衣服滑到腰间和大红色的喜被堆叠在一起。

“嗯……”孟鹤堂溢出一声呻吟，胸前的敏感被周九良布满老茧的粗糙大手抓住，滑腻娇嫩的皮肤被摩擦得又疼又痒。心里一阵一阵地慌得不行，孟鹤堂只觉得被周九良大手摸过的地方都像是被火烧过一般，一股热流在小腹升起，然后向下而去，从前面隐秘的入口流出来，沾湿了裤子。

周九良松开孟鹤堂的嘴唇，两个的唇瓣分开，中间带起几条银丝。孟鹤堂双眼迷离地倚在周九良身上，小手滑下来被周九良带进自己的裤子里握着那已经剑拔弩张的阴茎。孟鹤堂被他那粗大的玩意儿吓了一跳，差点松手又被周九良抓住带着他一起上下撸动。

孟鹤堂前面秀气的小棒子也站起来了，周九良隔着裤子摸他的下面，前后都摸了一遍。裤子已经洇湿了，孟鹤堂被他摸的穴口淫水横流，他忍不住呜咽出生，小手还握着周九良大棒子无意识地动着。

周九良圈住他的小棒子撸了几下，然后来到湿滑的小穴，他两指夹住前面探头探脑还没完全露出来的阴蒂，继续剥开两瓣湿漉漉的阴唇，尝试地在穴口浅浅地进出抽插。

孟鹤堂哪里经过这样的情事，周九良的手一摸到他的下面他就受不了了，现在穴口这样被刺激，只觉得里面开始觉得空虚。他紧张的不行，下面也紧得要命，周九良怕他疼，不敢硬把手捅进去，温声哄他，“放松点儿，夹的太近了我进不去。”

孟鹤堂拼命摇头，他才没有故意加紧的，“我没有……”

小穴的缝隙泊泊流水，但是就是紧得要命，周九良连一根手指都塞不进去。他把孟鹤堂放在床上让他躺好，然后架起孟鹤堂的双腿，脸埋进了孟鹤堂的双腿间。

 

“呀——”孟鹤堂尖叫，腿间的小穴被周九良厚实柔软的舌头舔舐，先是吸住充血的阴蒂，然后舌尖描绘着穴件的褶皱，缓慢坚定的一点一点地叩开紧闭的缝隙。

过于刺激的感官让孟鹤堂不停尖叫，周九良的舌头在模仿阴茎的抽插，在孟鹤堂的肉学里来回进出，又咬住肥厚的阴唇吮吸。孟鹤堂的下面终于开了口，越来越多的淫液欢快的流出来。周九良抬起头上来和孟鹤堂接吻，孟鹤堂被喂了一嘴自己的味道，皱着眉头看周九良。

“不喜欢自己的味道吗？”周九良坏笑道，一指二指三指缓慢增加扩张孟鹤堂的肉穴，三根手指在里面抠挖又撑开小穴。

孟鹤堂瞪他，“讨厌。”

“嘿嘿。”周九良拉着他的手扶住自己的阴茎，然后冲破禁锢挺进深处。

 

孟鹤堂皱紧眉头，下身撕裂的疼痛，幸好周九良刚才扩张的细致到位，刚刚进入的撕裂感慢慢消失之后就只剩异物感的满胀感。整个小学被周九良的大家伙撑得满满当当的，穴口几乎要被撑破。

周九良耐心地等孟鹤堂适应了自己，然后才开始动作起来。

小麦色皮肤结实的身躯伏在身下人儿白得反光的身体上，孟鹤堂的乳肉随着周九良的动作一起上下颠动着，周九良低头咬住一颗淡粉色的乳头，含在嘴里轻咬吸舔。孟鹤堂全身皮肤发红，被周九良的干得叫出声，一声比一声高。

“九良……唔……啊……”孟鹤堂两条细腿缠在周九良腰上，周九良的动作越来越激烈，他的腿几乎要盘不住滑下来。

周九良被他下面夹的头皮发麻，初哥儿总是特别快，周九良已经算是表现非常不错了。孟鹤堂也是头一次，受不了这种刺激，前面早就射过一次了，现在穴里也涌出一股水浇在周九良的龟头上，激得周九良一次交代了。

两个人叠在一起喘息着，周九良还在亲孟鹤堂的脖子，阴茎在孟鹤堂里面没有拔出来。

初哥儿除了射的特别快之外还有另外一个特点，那就是恢复的特别快。周九良被孟鹤堂温暖湿润的小穴包裹着，没一会儿就又硬了起来。经过了一场妖精打架之后两个人都比刚开始要适应彼此，能配合的更好了。

新的一轮喘息和娇吟又在卧房里响起。

红烛帐暖，春宵苦短。


	8. 番外·九辫洞房

观礼的人都走了，张云雷自己坐在床上偷偷摸摸地从袖子里掏出一本书，皱皱巴巴泛黄的纸皮儿都卷了边儿，正是曹鹤阳的传家宝小黄书。这书是下午时，张九龄趁乱顺出来的。上回没让他看，小黑小子心里可就长了小手儿了，抓得痒痒的不行，越不让看就越想看。结果，一没留神让张云雷给逮住了，张云雷平时都装小耍赖，这回好不容易耍一回哥哥的威风，给没收了。

其实张云雷也没看懂，他心里正愁晚上洞房到底是怎么个洞法儿了，就抓着张九龄偷书。

昏黄的烛光下，张云雷趴在床上翘着两只白嫩的小脚丫翻书，丑了吧唧的抽象小人儿以各种各样奇葩的姿势连在一起，总是一个压着另一个。张云雷皱着眉翻来翻去，觉得好像看懂了，又好像有点没懂。

连在一起的真的是那个地方？那不是尿尿的嘛……？

张云雷正想得入神，突然门响了，杨九郎正推门进来。张云雷慌得一下爬起来想把书藏起来，实力慌张的还没找到地方就被杨九郎抓住了。

 

“要藏什么？嗯？我看看。”杨九郎一手制住张云雷，一手从他手里把书拿出来，“哟，这不是四哥的传家宝么。”

“你还给我。”张云雷在杨九郎怀里扑腾着想抢书，但是杨九郎拿得高高的他根本够不着。

“谁给你的？”杨九郎把书扔到桌子上，坐到床上，单手扯领子把外衣脱了，他喝了不少，身上有些热。

张云雷坐在他旁边抠手不说话。

“嗯？不说？”杨九郎似笑非笑的盯着他，“我猜猜，是不是九龄？”

“你怎么知道的？”张云雷惊讶道。

杨九郎一下把他搂进怀里，吧唧一口亲他脑门儿，“我的傻倍倍儿，除了他这么缺心眼儿还能有谁啊！”

“你起开，谁是傻倍倍儿，”张云雷推他，“一身酒味儿。”

杨九郎顺势放开他，到桌边倒了两杯酒，“来，媳妇儿，跟你爷们儿喝交杯酒了。”

“德行！”张云雷白他，乖乖接过酒杯，伸胳膊和杨九郎喝交杯酒。

杨九郎的头和他的挨着，呼吸间灼热的鼻息喷到他耳朵上，一口酒下肚，张云雷被辣得泛出小泪花儿，一股热流顺着食管下去，热气又从头顶冒出来，刚才还清明的空气突然黏稠了起来。杨九郎的鼻息从耳垂一点一点的来到张云雷的面前，途经的皮肤一片通红。

“光看书有什么用，你想知道什么我教你啊。”杨九郎说道，压迫感十足地在张云雷耳边吹气。张云雷被他吹得从耳朵开始半边儿身子都麻了，软软的靠在他怀里，“你就会了？”

“我会不会一会儿你就知道了，别着急，我慢慢教你。”杨九郎含着他的耳垂嘬弄，舌尖若有似无地在张云雷的耳廓上滑动。

“嗯……”张云雷咬着下唇强忍着不叫出声，耳朵好痒，不止是耳朵痒，好像全身上下骨头缝儿里都痒。

张云雷紧紧地抓着杨九郎胸前的衣服，感觉过了好一会儿杨九郎才放过他的耳朵，转而捉住他的唇。

唇齿相贴，这个张云雷会，他调皮的咬住杨九郎的下唇，两只小门牙在他唇内轻咬。杨九郎纵容他的动作，手上不停把自己和张云雷的衣裳都脱下来。

“唔！”张云雷发现衣服没了急忙捂住自己前胸，一手拍打杨九郎，可是嘴被堵着说不出话来。

杨九郎把张云雷压进床里深吻，舌头伸进去搅动，来回摩擦张云雷的小舌，然后一把把张云雷抱起来走到屏风后面的浴桶边。张云雷被他吻的晕晕乎乎地，顾不上护着胸口了，胸前的粉嫩的乳头挺立着，两条细长的双腿缠在杨九郎腰上，被杨九郎托着屁股挂在他身上。

杨九郎就这样带着张云雷坐进浴桶里，张云雷气喘吁吁地趴在浴桶边上，背对着杨九郎不看他。

现在的杨九郎和平时的杨九郎不太一样，平时杨九郎总是一副脾气很好，随便他欺负的样子；可是现在的杨九郎……张云雷抖了一下，有点害怕，有种小动物被猎人抓住的感觉。

张云雷漂亮的蝴蝶骨凸起，背部中央的凹陷一直到细瘦腰线，杨九郎目光深沉地盯着那一截在水中晃动起伏的莹白腰肢，大手一动就能完全握住，把张云雷拉回怀里。

“呀！”张云雷被他拉得向后仰倒，转头瞪他，正好被杨九郎叼住嘴唇。杨九郎的阴茎已经硬挺，卡在张云雷臀缝中。杨九郎牵着张云雷的手一起握住，“知道这是什么吗？”

张云雷点头，杨九郎继续道，“记得书上是怎么画的吗？”

“唔……”张云雷不太确定，那书实在是太抽象了。

“呵呵。”杨九郎在他颈边低声笑道，下身从臀缝滑到前面神秘的小口，在门口挺了两下，“要进到这个门里。”

“啊……？”张云雷惊得瞪大了眼睛，低头看了看杨九郎的那玩意儿，又想了下自己的下面，“……进，进不去吧……”

杨九郎手摸到小穴口，张云雷不好意思地夹紧腿，杨九郎撑着手不让他合上，两根手指来回抚摸穴口的阴唇，一边吻他的脖子，“你乖一点儿就进的去。”

原本紧闭的小入口在杨九郎抚摸下渐渐打开了一点，张云雷只觉得被他莫得十分怪异，身体深处感觉痒痒的空空的，一点点热流溢出来和浴桶里的热水融为一体。杨九郎的手好像有魔法，被他摸过的地方都好像着火一般的灼热，张云雷不只是被热水熏得还是被杨九郎摸的，人开始昏昏沉沉的小声哼唧。

杨九郎的阴茎已经硬得发疼，不过他还在耐心的给张云雷做前戏，张云雷总是像小孩儿一样，让人也忍不住拿他当小孩。杨九郎比他大了四、五岁，更是如珠似宝的哄着、惯着。头一次都要疼一会，杨九郎也想尽量前戏做的足一些，扩张的好一点儿，让张云雷少疼一点儿。

穴口在杨九郎坚持不懈的拨弄下开始一张一合，杨九郎试探着伸进去一根手指，张云雷哼哼一声并没有喊疼。小穴里面很紧，还不是很湿润，杨九郎清浅地抽插几下，见张云雷适应了就又加了一根手指。两根手指在里面抠挖寻找敏感点，杨九郎另一只手带着张云雷小手把自己的阴茎和张云雷翘起的前端握在一起上下撸动。

 

张云雷脑袋顶在杨九郎的肩窝，发出急促的呼吸声，杨九郎摸着摸着张云雷突然尖叫一声射了出来，小穴深处也涌出一小股水儿，浇在杨九郎的手指上。

“嗯……”张云雷无力的瘫在杨九郎身上小声哼哼，“九郎……”

杨九郎三指撑开张云雷的前穴，反复几下之后，顺着水流慢慢地插入。

“啊……”张云雷双手掐着杨九郎上臂哭出声，“疼……九郎……疼……呜呜……”

“一会儿就不疼了啊，”杨九郎亲他的脸颊，轻声哄道，“宝贝儿忍一忍，一会儿就不疼了……”

张云雷实在太紧了，杨九郎只插进去一般，另一半还卡在外面进不去。杨九郎额头上汗都留下来了，张云雷疼的身子发抖，杨九郎只好安抚他的前面和亲吻他分散他的注意力。过了好一会儿，张云雷不太疼了，杨九郎一鼓作气整跟没入。

“呀——！”张云雷眼泪一下子就涌出来了，“疼……呜呜呜……”

杨九郎也不好受，张云雷里面夹得死紧，又疼又爽一脑门子汗，拍拍张云雷的屁股，“宝贝儿放松点儿。”

张云雷委屈地的趴在杨九郎身上掉金豆豆，洞房这么疼，一点都不好玩。缓了一会儿不疼了，里面开始空虚起来，想要什么动一动。他小幅度晃了晃腰，试图让自己好受一点儿。杨九郎接收到信号，知道他这是适应好了，把他举起来舔他的乳头，下面开始动作。

 

浴桶里的水面随着两人的动作一起一伏地晃动，晃一下就涌出去撒到地上，浴桶里的两个人四肢交缠，下身紧紧贴合。杨九郎没有大开大合地操干，而是变换着角度温柔地研磨张云雷深处的敏感点。两片殷红的阴唇如蚌肉般鼓起，中间含着杨九郎的阴茎。张云雷的哭腔渐渐变了味道，声音低哑婉转，带着一股娇媚。穴内愈发湿热，滑腻的淫液越来越多，有了润滑之后杨九郎进出的更加顺畅，他开始托着张云雷屁股上下颠动，一下一下地举起来又落下，随着身体的重量一次比一次进得更深。

张云雷只能哭着求饶，“啊……嗯……九郎……慢点……”

 

水凉了下来，杨九郎抱着张云雷起身，张云雷吓得赶忙勾住杨九郎的脖子，双腿盘腰，却忘了杨九郎还在里面，一下子把自己送上去让杨九郎操进了最深处。

“啊——”张云雷惊呼一声，之后张着嘴失声，杨九郎这一下直接撞到他最里面，张云雷穴壁突然绞近，一大股液体从深处喷出来浇在杨九郎的龟头上，同时前端吐出一点白浊。

张云雷同时高潮之后眼前一黑，再醒过来就已经躺到床上了。杨九郎伏在他身上亲他眼皮，“真没用，竟然晕倒了。”

张云雷气得想踹他，一动腿发现杨九郎还在里面硬着，“你讨厌！出去！”

杨九郎快速的动了几下，“我不。”

“唔——”张云雷还敏感的不行，杨九郎动了几下反而把他勾起来，恨不得他接着多动几下给他止痒才好。

可是杨九郎又不动了，坏笑着问他，“想要吗？”

张云雷咬着被单哼哼唧唧，稍长的丹凤眼哭得通红，眼皮微肿，委屈巴巴的点头。

“你叫声好哥哥我就给你。”

“要死了你！”张云雷臊的满脸通红，“谁要叫你！”

“那你还要不要了？”杨九郎动了两下又不动了。

“啊……”张云雷被他折磨得觉得愈发空虚。

“不叫我可走了。”杨九郎说着就要抽身而去。

张云雷感觉体内的大棒子已经要到穴口了，所经之处被龟头的凸起刮蹭，带起一阵酥麻，穴口里的水流得更欢，再也顾不上别的，只想把它留下。

“好哥哥……”张云雷闭着眼，两条胳膊搂住杨九郎的脖子在他耳边小声哼哼。

杨九郎亲他，“乖啊，好哥哥这就给你，别着急。”

说完便开始大开大合地操干起来，干得张云雷急促地喘息哭喊尖叫，直到红烛过半都没有停歇。


	9. Chapter 9

世道越来越不好了。

两对成亲之后的两个月，杨九郎有一次去临城谈生意，带回来了朝廷已无能为的消息。现下各处烽烟四起，吃不饱饭的人都要高呼“今亡亦死，举大计亦死，等死，死国可乎？”

在这样的大环境下，平静祥和的汾河湾简直是世间异类。冯嬷嬷私下里跟孟鹤堂念叨，“幸亏是回来了，要是还在老家，咱们娘仨儿就活不了了。”

孟鹤堂深以为然，不止一次的庆幸当初当机立断离乡搬家。老家的城已经破了，那个不干人事的狗官被破城的起义军杀了，尸首挂在城墙上。可是狗官死了，起义军也不是什么好东西，烧杀戮掠，把城里的钱粮一抢而空，和土匪强盗没什么区别。其实根本就是土匪强盗，见世道乱了，打着旗号出来趁火打劫罢了。

 

“咱们这片儿好像也有个头子要起来，听说要征兵呢。”杨九郎说道，“而且朝廷现在还在强撑，说不好也要征兵来打叛军，毕竟朝廷名正言顺。”

“那会不会征到咱们这里？”孟鹤堂问道。

“不好说，”周九良道，“如果真的到咱们这征兵，我和表哥今年的徭役还没上……”

话没说完孟鹤堂就紧张地抓住他的说，周九良握住他的手拍拍，安慰他，“也不一定就非把我们征走，也许能交钱免了呢。”

孟鹤堂忧心忡忡，他有一种直觉，如果情况真的这样坏了，朝廷是缺人命去打仗填窟窿，而不是缺钱。

张云雷低着头不说话，他和孟鹤堂有一样的感觉。

 

话才说了没几天，谁都没想到这一天来得这么快。

 

事情还是出在临城那边，出了个义军头子攻占了衙门。有了地盘还要有人去打下来更多地盘，那首领身边儿的所谓谋士就出主意了，“朝廷可以征兵，咱们也可以啊，就在本地把这有钱人的田地分与他们，不怕没有人来。”

义军首领闻言大喜，就派出人手往乡下各处找人，有一些就来到了汾河湾。这些个小兵手里也没有名册，为了完成任务凑够人数，甭管愿不愿意，只要是个青壮年就都拉走。

他们手里有刀有枪，也真的说给分田，倒是有不少人愿意跟着走的，这里头便有杨九郎家的亲戚。他那二叔手艺不行，又不善经营，祖传的瓷窑如今没落了，一家人仅靠种田过活，早前杨九郎自己折腾砖窑挣钱他们便眼红的不行，还恨不得让杨九郎出钱给他堂弟盖房买地娶媳妇儿，杨九郎自然是不肯的，他那小心眼的二婶儿更恨他了。

杨九郎的堂弟被征走，杨二婶自己不好过就要让别人一起不好过，之前杨九郎成亲都没跟他们说，还是别人告诉他们的，在村里被嘲笑了好长时间。她便跟小兵提出还有个侄儿住在汾河湾，他还有个表弟，表兄弟俩都如何如何。还把家里仅剩的一点钱塞给了领头的小队长，求他们多多照顾自家儿子，并且暗示，去找周九良杨九郎有更多钱拿，而且他们有本事能给将军冲锋出力。

小兵们一听，那还等什么，奔着汾河湾就去了。

 

一队人马风风火火来到汾河湾，杨二婶这个带路党做的很彻底，直接告诉了周家的位置，连问都不用问，直奔目的地。

这时孟鹤堂正在陪周九良干活，周九良在给他做梳子，大大小小各式各样的 一整套，从成亲第二天开始陆陆续续地做，现在手里的是最后一把了，已经快做好了，就差最后分齿打磨。

两个人浓情蜜意的躲在南屋里，说是在干活，其实就是两个人腻乎。周太太也并不管他们，年轻人刚成亲感情好再好不过了，周太太乐见其成，就等着抱孙子了。

大门突然被拍响，就听外头有人大声问道，“这是杨九郎家吗？”

周九良和孟鹤堂惊诧地对视一眼，周九良拍拍他的手，“我去看看。”

两个人一起走出南屋，周太太也听见动静出来了，“怎么了这是？”

周九良把孟鹤堂推过去，“你去和娘在一块，我瞧瞧怎么回事。”

孟鹤堂过去扶住周太太的胳膊，娘俩儿一块张望，周九良打开大门，门口站着六七个凶神恶煞的人，各个手里拿着兵刃，上下打量一番周九良，问道，“你是杨九郎吗？”

“我不是。”周九良道，“各位好汉有事吗？”

领头的小兵从上往下瞥着周九良，神色甚是倨傲，“我等是齐天将军手下，是来征杨九郎、周九良去入伍的。”

周九良神色一凛，刚要说话，隔壁的门就开了，杨九郎听见有人提到他的名字，便出来了，张云雷和他一起。

 

“我是杨九郎。”

一句话把一对人马引得纷纷转头，领头的那个又是上下一番打量，“你就是杨九郎？那行，跟我们走吧，齐天将军招你们入营。”

张云雷闻言吓得小脸儿煞白，双手紧紧抓着杨九郎的胳膊，紧张地盯着他。

杨九郎握住他的手，“我不去。”

领头的小队长嗤笑一声，“这可不是你说不去就不去的！哦对，不光是你，还有周九良，”说着转身看周九良问道，“他是杨九郎，你就是周九良了？”

周九良冷着脸不说话，孟鹤堂扶着周太太走过来，站在周九良身后。

那小队长接着说，“我今儿就是来带你俩走的，你俩已经在我们将军那挂上号了，去也得去，不去也得去！”

 

这边说话间周围好多邻居出来瞧热闹了，一大堆人进了村直奔着周家就来了，看着架势就没好事。

谢金李鹤东，烧饼曹鹤阳都过来了，李九春也过来，半道儿上还把蹦出来的张九龄塞回家不让他出来。一瞧就不是什么好事儿，小孩子就不要出来瞎凑热闹了。

“各位军爷，这是做什么？”烧饼走到小兵和杨九郎之间隔开他们，“有话好好说。”

几家人聚到一起，都站在周家大门口。孟鹤堂白着脸和周太太互相搀扶着，“九良……”

周九良侧手揽住他的腰，另一只手握住孟鹤堂和周太太的手，无声地安慰。

小队长一摆手，“少废话，你们哥俩儿今儿必须跟咱们走，要是不走，那全村的老少爷们儿就都抓走！”

众人闻言齐刷刷脸色一变，周围纷纷响起议论声，不少人都吓得两股颤颤，用期盼的眼神看着周九良和杨九郎，心里期盼着他们能答应好保住自己。

“你们！”烧饼和李鹤东一听这话急得眼都红了，“你们这是欺人太甚！”

“哼！”只听仓啷一声，长刀出鞘，小队长握着刀对着烧饼比划，“你们少跟着参合就没你们的事！否则……”说着威胁般地扫视一周，吓得村民都不敢说话。

 

“我跟你走。”周九良上前一步说道。

“九良！”孟鹤堂睁目欲裂，双手死死抓着周九良的胳膊。周太太几乎站立不稳，李鹤东赶忙扶住他。

周九良，“我跟你们走，不要动其他人。”

“没问题。”小队长换到入鞘，又冲杨九郎一抬下巴。

杨九郎面沉似水，“是谁告诉你们来找我的？”说着从钱袋里掏出一锭银子。

“呵呵，”小队长见到银子顿时眉开眼笑，“不就是你二婶儿么，兄弟，这可不是哥儿几个故意难为你，实在是你那二婶儿和堂弟太狠毒，在将军面前非要举荐你去，这不才让我们来找人么。”他睁着眼睛说瞎话，一推二六五全都推到杨二婶和堂弟身上去了，把自己摘得干干净净。

杨九郎点头，一拱手，“我们答应了，各位容我们跟家人说说话告个别。饼哥，带各位休息一下。”

烧饼一脸丧气地一拍大腿，带着人走了。

 

等人走远了，一家人都进了周家。

周太太已经站不住了，直接送回卧房躺下，两对夫妇都坐在他床前。孟鹤堂坐在床边低头不说话，周九良牵着他冰凉的手。张云雷进了屋就开始掉眼泪，拉着杨九郎的不停地说，“你别走，你别走……”

“非走不可吗……”周太太抓着周九良的胳膊问道。

周九良声音干涩嘶哑，仿佛是从嗓子眼儿里挤出来的，“阿娘，您看到了，如果我们不走，全村都要遭殃了。”

“二姨，是我二婶儿害我。”杨九郎低声说，突然跪在床前，“都是我不好，连累了九良！”

“九郎！你起来！”周太太厉声道，“跟你没关系！”

沉默了一阵，周太太闭着眼睛道，“你们去收拾东西吧……”

“阿娘……”孟鹤堂颤声道。

“去，仙儿去给九良收拾包袱。”

孟鹤堂的眼泪唰地就下来了，他咬着唇拼命不出声，周九良拉着他回了自己卧房。

张云雷沉默半晌，突然站起来拽着杨九郎就走。

 

一进卧房，孟鹤堂就开始翻箱倒柜，把周九良的衣服都搬出来堆在床上，周九良拉住他压着他坐在床上。孟鹤堂不动了，只是看着他默默地流眼泪，周九良努力地用手擦，却一直擦不干，叹了口气，按着孟鹤堂的后脑勺把人抱进怀里。

孟鹤堂抓着周九良胸前的衣襟哭出声，呜咽声透出绝望的凄厉，周九良的手指插进孟鹤堂的头发里，轻吻他的发丝，“别怕，别怕……我会回来的，别怕……”

孟鹤堂还在哭，边哭边抽，“你，你给我做的梳子，还，还没做完……”眼泪流下来滴在周九良的前襟上，洇湿了一小片。

周九良双手捧起孟鹤堂的脸，吻上他的唇，把苦涩的眼泪都含进自己嘴里，“等我回来，我回来就给你做完……”

孟鹤堂的眼泪流得更凶了，他又开始安安静静的流泪，周九良的舌头轻柔的舔着他口腔的内壁软肉，孟鹤堂颤抖着，突然死死地咬住周九良下唇，殷红的血丝混在唾液里从嘴角流下来，血腥味在两人口腔里弥漫，孟鹤堂含着周九良血，一字一句地说，“你如果不回来，我就忘了你。”字字泣血。

周九良心中一痛，大力把他抱紧，紧得要把他和自己融为一体，沉声郑重道，“我绝不让你忘了我。”

 

终于到了分别的时候，周九良和杨九郎二人跪在周太太床前，结结实实的磕了三个响头，又摆脱了兄弟朋友帮忙照顾家里。村子里的人感念他们，纷纷主动答应承诺一定好好帮忙。两人背着包袱，一步三回头的跟着小兵们走出了村子。

众人跟在后面相送，孟鹤堂手里死死攥着那把没做完的梳子，开了一半的齿扎在手心里生疼，但是孟鹤堂的心更疼，像是被刀剖开往里扎一样。

大家都沉默着，人群安静得可怕，突然，张云雷大喊，“杨九郎！你要是死了！我就立刻就改嫁！你听见没有！”

杨九郎转身对他笑，摸了摸他的脸颊，“回去吧，外面热，晒坏了我要心疼的。”

张云雷看着他的笑脸和眼中的泪光，再也忍不住捂着嘴哭得声嘶力竭，他攥着拳头一下一下的砸在杨九郎的身上，杨九郎任他打了一会儿，把他的拳头握在手心里吹了吹，又亲了几口，然后贴着放在自己心口，“改嫁是不可能的。”

 

周九良和孟鹤堂沉默对视，孟鹤堂哭过的眼睛红肿得厉害，脸色惨白，如果不是曹鹤阳扶着它，他根本就站不住了。两个人看着彼此的面容，眼神深刻要把对方的样子刻进心里。

周九良掰开孟鹤堂握着梳子的手，亲他的手心，然后把孟鹤堂腰间香囊里的另一把做好的梳子拿出来揣进自己兜里。那是周九良给孟鹤堂做的第一把梳子，孟鹤堂每天都随身带着，现在周九良拿了出来。

孟鹤堂把那把半成品梳子放回香囊里，填补了原来那把的位置，然后从怀里掏出一块手帕，系在了周九良的手腕上。

周九良把他拉进怀里紧紧抱了一下，然后放开转身走了。

孟鹤堂情不自禁地追着走了两步，然后停下来，就这么看着周九良走了。耳边张云雷的哭声越来越大，带着把他心里的苦也一同哭了出来。


	10. Chapter 10

周九良和杨九郎走了之后，周太太和孟鹤堂张云雷都消沉了起来，周太太上了岁数经过这么一吓，还一下子就病倒了。孟鹤堂和张云雷也心情很不好，饭也不好好吃，觉也不好好睡。

冯嬷嬷一个人照顾三个，实在是吃不消了，曹鹤阳李九春李鹤东张九龄每天轮流过来陪他们。杨九郎临走前把砖窑厂托付给了烧饼和谢金，他俩便每天都过去看一看，周九良没什么好托付的，他不在自然没人做家具了，只把家里的田地租子按时收上来就好。

 

已经十一月了，窗外北风呼呼的吹着，枯黄的树叶在地上打着旋，孟鹤堂倚在被垛上盯着手里的梳子发呆，曹鹤阳跟他说的话一个字儿都没听进去。

“诶你倒是说句话啊！我这儿嘟嘟嘟半天，你连个音儿都不出。”曹鹤阳推推他，“回神儿了！”

“啊？什么？”孟鹤堂身子歪了歪，两只大眼睛眼皮耷拉着，面色苍白，眼下青黑。

曹鹤阳看他这样儿心疼的不行，“昨天又没睡好啊，要不现在睡会儿吧。”

孟鹤堂神不守舍地摇头，“想睡又睡不着，不知道九良现在怎么样了。”

“你别太担心了，他和九郎两个人精的跟猴儿似的，不会有事的。”曹鹤阳安慰道，“你可得好好儿的，别他俩没事你倒熬坏了。”

“我知道。”孟鹤堂抿嘴勉强笑了一下，没有一丝甜味儿，只剩下淡淡的苦涩。

 

大概是老天爷不疼良善人，曹鹤阳安慰完孟鹤堂没几天，眼看着人有了点儿精神有心思过日子了，谢金就带着消息一脸惨白的从城里回来了。

“出，出事儿了！”谢金气喘吁吁地说，大冬天里跑得一头一脸的汗，一脸惨白，进了堂屋气儿都没喘匀就喊道。

“怎么了怎么了？”曹鹤阳赶紧跑出来问他，这会儿他们都在周家待着，一群人陪着孟鹤堂张云雷和周太太说话儿转移注意力，一听谢金的嚷嚷声就全出来了。

谢金白着脸，声音里压抑的哭腔，“齐天将军和湖广王对战，败了，”他顿了顿，不敢看孟鹤堂和张云雷的方向，捏着桌角继续抖着声音道，“全军覆没，被屠了……”

话音没落，只见孟鹤堂直挺挺地向后仰去，周太太和张云雷一下子就坐地上了，这下家里全乱套了。

曹鹤阳李九春忙着扶人，李鹤东瞪谢金，吼道，“还不快去找大夫！”

 

孟鹤堂听到全军覆没几个字只觉得浑身上下犹如置身冰河，脑子里嗡嗡地响，眼前一下子就黑了，他没法儿控制自己的身体，好像被隔进了一个罩子里，外面的一切兵荒马乱都和他没有关系了，他就坠入到冰河里，一点一点的下沉，再也上不来。

不知道过了多久，孟鹤堂好像醒了过来，努力掀开沉重的眼皮，映入眼帘的是周太太的脸庞，原本年轻的面容顿时老了十来岁，孟鹤堂张了张嘴，“阿娘……”刚叫了声娘眼泪就不争气地流了出来。

周太太握住他的冰凉的手，又拿手给他抹眼泪，“诶，阿娘在这呢，别哭了，仙儿别哭了，这会儿可不能哭了。”说着自己也忍不住流下泪来。

张云雷蜷在孟鹤堂身边儿睡着，脸上犹带泪痕，睡梦中还皱着眉头，眼球不安地动着，像是在做噩梦。

“大夫，人醒了，您再给看看吧。”李九春见孟鹤堂醒了，连忙去堂屋把老大夫扶进来。

老大夫坐在炕边的凳子上，两只手细细地给孟鹤堂把脉，孟鹤堂艰难的转头看大伙儿，他僵硬得厉害，好像全身突然上了锈，“……我，我怎么了……”

“身子太弱了，又伤情入心，动了胎气”老大夫摸着白花花的胡子叹气，“孩子有些不稳，才刚刚两个月，我开一剂安胎药，需要卧床休养三个月，不然孩子很可能保不住。”周家的事情大伙儿都知道，如今这个孩子来的真算不上是好时候。

 

孩子……

孟鹤堂抚住自己的小腹，微微惊讶地看着周太太和其他人，周太太眼中含泪，难过又怜爱地看着他，柔软的手掌抚摸他的脸颊。

他有孩子了……

九良的孩子……

刚刚两个月……是九良走之前怀上的……

 

“阿娘……”孟鹤堂呜咽地喊娘，他不是故意哭的，只是一开嗓就忍不住。

“诶，阿娘在。”

“我，我有孩子了……九良的……孩子……”眼泪不住地顺着孟鹤堂的眼角滑下来，在枕头上洇出一片濡湿，孟鹤堂哭着勉强说出几个字，都连不成句子，不过谁都知道他是什么意思。

 

曹鹤阳鼻子酸的要命，忍不住背过身儿去把脸埋在李九春背上，老天爷怎么这么不公平。

老大夫开了方子之后李鹤东就忙着去抓药煎药了，他脾气有些硬，不擅长用语言安慰别人，便默默的把事情都安排好。

 

孟鹤堂喝了药之后有些昏昏欲睡，这药有安神的功效，周太太摸着他的头发哄他，“睡吧，睡着了就不难过了……”

孟鹤堂睡着了，李九春给他和张云雷都盖好被子，又拿枕头隔在中间，防止张云雷碰到孟鹤堂，大伙就一块出去了。

把周太太送回房休息，李九春住下照顾他们，曹鹤阳和李鹤东家里还有孩子，便说明天再过来。

 

曹鹤阳把粥碗放到桌子上叹了口气，看着躺在床上睡着的孟鹤堂，薄薄的身子盖上被子几乎显不出人形来。自从那天之后，孟鹤堂的妊娠反应一下子全出来了，本来就吃不下什么，还吃什么吐什么，短短一个来月掉了十来斤肉，每天哄着骗着就只能喝进去半碗米粥，多一点儿就都吐出来了。唯独掀开衣服能看见一点微微凸起的小腹，证明着孩子还顽强的在他肚子里生存着。

孟鹤堂呼吸清浅，胸口微弱的起伏着，人都说为母则强，孟鹤堂也是如此。周九良和杨九郎死了，张云雷把自己关在房间里不出来也不见人，孟鹤堂努力调整自己的心情可惜身子又不争气，周太太反而是情况最好的人。白发人送黑发人的母亲完全把对失去儿子的心痛转移到了未出世的孙子身上，每天都在想尽办法照顾孟鹤堂。

曹鹤阳发了一会儿呆，醒过神儿来就见孟鹤堂睁着两只大大的眼睛瞪着床顶，“醒了怎么不出声，是不是饿了？”

孟鹤堂摇头，“四哥，我梦见九良了……”

“诶，哎，他跟你说什么了？”曹鹤阳哄他。

孟鹤堂垂眸，右手抚摸自己的小腹，“他怪我……怪我照顾不好自己……”

“那你还不赶快好起来让九良放心。”

孟鹤堂摸着小腹仿佛在从孩子身上汲取力量，“我听话，我听九良的，照顾好自己……”他停顿一会儿，“和孩子……”

从这天开始，孟鹤堂打起精神来修养，每天努力吃饭吃药，虽然还吐却在努力地多吃。众人都换着花样儿给他做吃的，张九龄他阿娘还送了两坛子自家腌的果脯，酸酸甜甜的，恶心了就吃几个压一压。

到了过年的时候，孟鹤堂的肚子开始显怀了。他瘦巴巴的一个纸片儿人似的，前面挺着一个小肚子，颤巍巍的走路看得让人胆战心惊，非要扶着他才安心。

周太太心疼得要命，孟鹤堂哪里还有当初骨肉匀停的样子，瘦得脱了相，脸色总是苍白的。孩子越长越大，像是在从他的骨血里吸取营养长大。

这个年过得没滋没味儿的，张云雷把自己关了一个月之后再出来整个人都不一样了。脸还是那张脸，眉眼还是那双眉眼，可是整个人的气质都不一样了，像是突然间长大了。

他和孟鹤堂两个人关起门来聊了一夜，孟鹤堂之前自顾不暇，心里很是担心他，现在他自己想通了，也去了一块心病。

从此以后，张云雷沉稳的许多，他和冯嬷嬷都搬到了周家住，一起照顾孟鹤堂。

孩子快九个月的时候孟鹤堂的肚子像是才七个月，穿上宽松些的衣裳几乎不太看得见。

离临盆还有一个多月，周太太就请来了最好的接生婆，留人住在家里，哪天生了哪天算完。李鹤东和谢金亲自去接的人，烧饼上山打猎去了，抓回来一只刚生了小羊的母羊。这是曹鹤阳交代的，他和周太太怕孟鹤堂没奶，孟鹤堂的身体状况比之前好了很多，但有没有奶水谁都说不好。原本到了孕后期应该会发育起来的胸部一点动静都没有，还是平平的，曹鹤阳只好事先准备着。

孩子出生在六月中旬，早产了将近一个月，接生婆到的第二天夜里孟鹤堂就发动了。他的半夜被疼醒的，一阵一阵儿的疼，一开始他没在意，天快亮的时候天觉得下身有水流出来，顿时吓得把李九春推醒了。

“九春……”孟鹤堂声音微弱地喊李九春，他疼得脸上都是冷汗，冰凉的手指轻轻地推了李九春的胳膊一下。

所幸李九春睡得浅，听到动静立刻就醒了，坐起来点上油灯，摸到孟鹤堂一头的冷汗，急忙问，“怎么了？哪儿不舒服？”

“肚子疼……”孟鹤堂抓着他的下摆。

李九春吓了一跳，“肚子疼？！是不是要生了！”他立刻跳下床，“你等着我去叫人！别怕！我我我马上就回来！”

说着便跑出去挨个儿屋拍门，“快醒醒！孟儿要生了！”

孟鹤堂躺在床上感觉下身有流出来一股液体，孩子在他肚子里翻腾着，越来越疼了，他来回抚摸肚皮试图安抚住宝宝，却收效甚微。

“阿娘来了，”周太太跑进来到床前，“仙儿别怕，阿娘来了，疼多久了？”

“阿娘……”看见阿娘孟鹤堂鼻子一酸又想哭了，“阿娘我疼……”

周太太给他擦汗，“一会儿就不疼了啊，生完就不疼了……”

“嗯……”孟鹤堂抽抽鼻子，“疼了有一段时间了……我以为不是……”

“哎！你这孩子！疼了怎么不说话呢！”周太太捶床，“怪我怪我，没告诉你可能会早产。”

说话间接生婆和张云雷都来了，冯嬷嬷已经去厨房烧水做饭了，他是经过见过的人，这个时候孟鹤堂得吃东西，吃饱了才有力气生。

接生婆掀开被子观察孟鹤堂腿间，又摸肚子，“开了四指了，有点羊水流出来了，还好不太多，孩子已经往下走了，一会儿吃了东西下地走走，能好生些。”

孟鹤堂能感觉到孩子在翻腾着向下，他的胯骨有些发涨，在阵痛下并不明显却能感觉到。

“快吃点东西！”

冯嬷嬷端着一大碗鸡汤面进来，一只鸡腿上面卧着一个荷包蛋。张云雷把碗接过来喂孟鹤堂，冯嬷嬷把鸡腿肉撕成小块放回碗里盯着孟鹤堂吃。

孟鹤堂吃了小半碗就吃不下了，不过他还是努力多吃了一些，吃饱了才有力气能把孩子生下来。

——这是他和九良的孩子，九良不在了，他一定要把他们的孩子带到这个世界来。

吃完面，阵痛已经几乎没有间隔，孟鹤堂咬着唇忍着不叫出声。张云雷和李九春一人一边儿架着他散步，孟鹤堂疼的走不动却还强撑着走几步，没一会儿全身都汗透了。

天已经大亮了，曹鹤阳和李鹤东一块儿过来，进门儿就见全家人仰马翻的。孟鹤堂实在疼得不行了，躺下接生婆一看，“开了十指了，来孟哥儿跟着我使劲儿，我让你使劲儿你就使劲儿！”

孟鹤堂点点头，他的头发一缕一缕的黏在额头和脸颊上，下唇已经咬出了血。李鹤东赶紧拿了块手巾叠成长条块给他咬。

“唔——”孟鹤堂拧着眉头，闭眼跟着接生婆的指挥用力，手里攥着的被单几乎被他抓破了。

“小哥哥加油啊！”

张云雷紧张的直冒冷汗，冯嬷嬷照顾李九春和张云雷去厨房帮他端热水，他们俩还没生过孩子，怕他俩看见这场面再吓着。

这龙凤呈祥的雕花大床顶上去百子图，孟鹤堂盯着床顶上一个个姿态各异的小娃娃，他的意识好像飘远了，身体的疼痛和灵魂好像撕裂开了，他突然有一种很强烈的感觉——周九良没死！

他的手无意识地抓着床上的东西用力，突然手心被硌得生疼，孟鹤堂知道那是那把未完成的梳子。他握着梳子，眼前已经一片模糊，汗水混合着眼泪糊在眼前，他恍惚间在一片白光中看到了周九良的身影，他正在一片迷雾中向孟鹤堂走来。

“啊————”孟鹤堂咬着手巾直挺挺地仰头，脑门和脖子上的青筋凸起，耳边传来接生婆惊呼的声音，“摸到孩子的头了，再加把劲儿！”

孟鹤堂拼命用力，他的脑袋嗡嗡直响，用力过度只觉得全身的血液都冲向头顶几乎要爆炸。

“出来了出来了！使劲儿！”

孟鹤堂觉得他只剩最后一口气了，“九良——！”他嘶哑地喊着周九良，声音凄厉泣血，下身一阵撕裂的疼痛仿佛把他劈成了两半，最后用尽全力气把孩子推出体外，然后就昏了过去。

“生了！是个男孩儿！”接生婆喊着把孩子抱了起来，红红皱皱的孩子小小的，跟只小猫似的哭声也十分微弱。

“阿弥陀福，老天保佑，菩萨保佑。”周太太念着佛号双手合十，然后接过孩子剪断脐带洗了澡，包在提前准备好的小包袱里，喂了点水孩子就睡着了。

孟鹤堂睡过去了，周太太抱了会儿孩子就放在他旁边，孩子也攥着小拳头睡得正香，看着这一大一小，心里止不住的泛酸，有欣慰喜悦，实在是五味杂陈。

张云雷扒着门缝儿往里面看，冯嬷嬷拦着不让他进去，他急得跟什么似的，“嬷嬷放开我，我要进去看小哥哥和小外甥。”

“现在可不行，孟哥儿刚生完不能开门着风，过几天再看。”冯嬷嬷拉着他，“忙活了一宿，快去睡会吧，你这小身板儿也禁不住熬。”

说话间周太太出来了，他按着眼角说，“都回去歇歇吧，等仙儿和孩子醒了再说。”

曹鹤阳和李鹤东都说回去给孟鹤堂做月子餐，李九春也被赶去补觉。从半夜折腾到下午，匆匆吃了口东西就各自补觉去了。


	11. Chapter 11

天气越来越热了，孟鹤堂出了月子赶紧洗了三桶水，才觉得把自己洗干净了。摸着身上明显的肋骨和平平的胸口，他叹了口气。正如曹鹤阳和周太太之前担心的，周九良不在家孟鹤堂的胸根本没发育，现在自然没有奶。幸亏之前准备了母羊，现在孩子主要就是喝羊奶和米汤。

小小的婴儿如今已经白白的了，却不算胖，比别的满月孩子也小了一点，不过哭起来倒是有力气的很，房盖都能挑翻，非要孟鹤堂哄才能消停。孩子长的很好，秀气挺翘的鼻子和大眼睛随了孟鹤堂，单眼皮和杂乱的浓眉都随周九良，不薄不厚的小嘴唇嘴角上扬，综合了爹娘两个人的有点。

从浴桶里出来擦干身体换上衣服，去年夏天刚刚好合身儿的衣裳现在上身竟然有些空荡。孟鹤堂收拾浴房，桶里的水他倒不动，一会儿冯嬷嬷会来倒掉浇水。

张云雷正在拿着小碗给孩子喂奶，孟鹤堂给起了个小名儿叫汤圆儿，就是团团圆圆的意思。他生孩子那会儿突然有种很强烈的周九良还活着的感觉，不愿意给汤圆儿起大名儿，非要等周九良回来起。

周太太就由着他了，乡下孩子都是叫小名儿的，等什么时候送去私塾念书再起大名儿也不晚。再说，儿媳妇盼着儿子还活着愿意等，对周太太私心来说是好事。

 

“啊——汤圆儿乖，吃一口。”张云雷把汤圆抱在怀里，一勺一勺的喂奶，汤圆儿吃饭很乖，每次勺子过来就自己张嘴，从来都不让人费劲。

孟鹤堂擦着头发过来，“给我吧，我来喂。”

张云雷侧身躲开他的手，“你先快把头发擦干吧，刚出了月子也不能着风。”

孟鹤堂坐到他旁边趴过来看孩子，汤圆儿正闭着眼睛吧嗒小嘴儿，刚喝完一口奶，又张嘴要第二口。

“哼，汤圆儿比你好喂多了！”张云雷数落他，“人家怀孕生孩子都胖的不像样儿，就你，瘦成这样，真是气死我了。”

孟鹤堂老实听训，张云雷还在嘟嘟嘟的说了，无非是心疼他的身体。

“好啦，我这不是努力在吃饭了嘛，现在不孕吐了。”孟鹤堂好声好气的答应着。

“你心里有点数啊，你现在有汤圆儿了，你可不能弄坏了身体，不然我们汤圆儿以后可怎么办啊。”

“这不是有你么。”孟鹤堂逗他。

张云雷撇嘴，“汤圆儿当然跟我亲生的没两样儿，不过你这个亲娘也不能偷懒！”

“好好好，我知道了。”孟鹤堂拍拍张云雷的背，“我们都好好儿的啊。”

张云雷不说话了，其实他也瘦的厉害。之前家里忙着孟鹤堂怀孕，他也担心的很，自己哪里不舒服了都忍着不说，还是孟鹤堂了解他心疼他，时长拉着他说话，怕他难过。如今孟鹤堂生了，大伙儿也算是完成了一件大事，便都更有精神关照张云雷了。逮着他跟孟鹤堂一块吃饭，两个人一块儿补身子。

正巧冯嬷嬷来喊吃饭，孟鹤堂看汤圆儿吃饱了要睡觉，“放下让他睡觉吧，咱吃饭去。”

说着从张云雷怀里把孩子抱出来平放在床上，盖上小被子，摸摸光光的大脑门儿，又有节奏的拍拍，哼着歌儿一会就把汤圆儿哄睡着了。

 

三年后。

 

“倒霉孩子你给我站住！”孟鹤堂举着棍子在院子里边喊边追。

矮矮的汤圆儿跟个小地出溜儿似的到处跑，还边跑边喊，“阿娘我错啦，不要打我啊！”

“你给我回来！你数数你都祸祸坏多少东西了！”孟鹤堂把棍子一扔，一手叉腰一手指着南屋，“你阿爹打的东西都叫你弄的缺胳膊少腿儿的！”

还不满三岁的小男孩儿古灵精怪，像极了小时候的孟鹤堂，连那能祸祸的劲儿都一模一样的。汤圆儿停下了背着手拿脚尖儿踢地上的小石头，小声嘟囔，“阿爹又不回来……”

孟鹤堂一下就不说话了，背过身掐鼻梁，把眼泪憋回去，可眼圈儿就红了。

“阿娘……”汤圆儿一见他这样就害怕了，每次一提到没见过的阿爹，阿娘就要不开心，凑过去抱住孟鹤堂大腿，“阿娘不要生气，我听话，我不乱玩了…”

孟鹤堂把他抱起来，“你听话阿娘就不生气。”

汤圆儿短短的两条小胳膊环住孟鹤堂的脖子，嫩嫩的小脸蛋儿蹭他的脸，“阿娘我们去村口等阿爹吧。”

 

近一年来外头好似太平了一些，当年打败齐天将军的湖广王现在几乎算是打下了整片江山，可能要不了多久天下就平定了。孟鹤堂心里一直期盼着周九良能回来，自从汤圆儿能出门了之后他就每天抱着孩子去村口坐一会儿，也许哪一天周九良就回来了。

“嗯，”孟鹤堂亲亲他的小脸，母子俩额头抵额头，又和好如初了，“我们去坐一会儿就回来吃饭。”把汤圆儿放到地上，“去把你小舅舅也叫出来。”

汤圆儿便跺嗒跺嗒地跑进去找张云雷。

娘仨儿一块儿溜达着往村口走，谢金和烧饼给他们在村口支个棚子，孟鹤堂每天风雨无阻的来，有个棚子能遮挡些日头和风雨。路上碰到李鹤东，被塞了一袋子瓜子儿，“去吧，没事儿嗑着玩。”

张云雷抱着袋子嬉皮笑脸的，“谢谢谢奶奶。”又拉着汤圆儿的小手，“汤圆儿快谢谢太奶奶。”

李鹤东最不乐意听这个称呼，作势假装要打他，张云雷赶紧跑了。

 

又过了几个月，新皇登基，天下大赦。

汾河湾还是过自己的平静小日子，如果不是周九良和杨九郎没了，一切都好似和前朝没什么区别。所以汾河湾的人是不感念当朝的，以前他们过的不算差，对前朝没有恨；现在却因为打仗失去了亲人，反而还不如之前幸福，各种滋味不足道也。

午后，孟鹤堂和张云雷两个人正躺着歇晌儿，汤圆儿在周太太那里睡觉，小孩子觉多正好和奶奶一起。

秋天了，孟鹤堂和张云雷说着今年家里的收成，留下多少粮食自家吃，再把剩下的卖出去，之后就是农闲等着过年了。这二年家里的这些经济事务周太太都交给了孟鹤堂来管，当初孟鹤堂和张云雷初到汾河湾时置的地被一分为二，算作两个人的嫁妆。张云雷自己管着他的那部分和杨九郎之前置下的；孟鹤堂把自己的和周家的并在一处。

躺在炕上掰着手指头数落完事情就算是梳理清楚了，孟鹤堂心里有数儿，不用看账本都记得清清楚楚的。

“以前你最记不住这些事儿了，”张云雷道，“我记得那会阿娘让你学算数，每次都能算错。”

孟鹤堂打他胳膊，“那是我没好好学。”

“嗯哼，”张云雷哼他，“怕不是不想给李秀才管家。”

“净瞎说，”孟鹤堂啐他，“那都是哪个年月的人了。”

张云雷突然翻身儿过来面对孟鹤堂，“诶小哥哥，九春说他爹娘要给他想看人家了。”

“是吗，”孟鹤堂睁开眼，“他比我还大一岁，汤圆儿这都三岁了，是该着急了。”

李九春是老陈家的童养媳小寡妇，还没等到长大成亲汉子就死了，老陈头两口子就拿他当亲生的养。先前李九春不想嫁人一直拖着，现在怕是不能再拖了，毕竟王九龙家都在准备把张九龄娶过门儿了。

“那相看的谁啊？这可得好好儿看看，九春的情况咱们都知道，怕不是还有人要嫌弃他呢。”孟鹤堂担忧道。

这世道就是这么不公平，死了媳妇儿的鳏夫汉子照样再娶一个如花似玉的新媳妇儿，可是寡妇再嫁却通常嫁不到多么好的男人。就算李九春这个寡妇当的有点冤也是一样。

“谁敢嫌弃他！”张云雷可不乐意，他可喜欢九春了，“谁敢嫌弃我九春我撕了他的嘴！”

 

两个人正絮絮叨叨说着体己话儿，就听见外头有拍门声响。寻常人家白天是不锁大门的，可是他们家一家子孤儿寡妇的，大晌午的要歇晌，还是锁上比较放心。

孟鹤堂拢拢衣服头发，下炕踅摸着穿鞋，边往外走边问，“谁啊？”

树上的枯叶飘下来落在他的肩膀上，随着他走动的动作又掉到地上，“是谁啊？”孟鹤堂又问了一声，可是外头却没了动静。

张云雷也出来了，“怎么了？谁来了？”

“不知道啊，问了怎么没人答话呢。”孟鹤堂不解，手放在门栓上，却迟迟不敢动作。

门又被拍了几下，两下长一下短，是周九良习惯的拍门声音，以前每次周九良去找他都这样拍门。

孟鹤堂一下子愣住了，呼吸霎时急促起来，扶着门栓的手都在颤抖，浅浅的泪窝子盛满了水光，张了两下嘴想出声问一问是不是周九良，却发不出声音来。

门外的那个人正是周九良，他听见孟鹤堂的声音由远及近，想要答话却觉得嗓子眼儿被棉花堵住了似的，半点儿声音都出不来。冷风顺着他的后颈吹过，他才醒过来，用从前他去找孟鹤堂的拍门暗号拍了三下，心想这下该知道了吧。

院门呼啦一下开了，孟鹤堂果然听出来了，瘦削的身影闯进周九良的眼里，目光所及便是他满脸的泪水和通红的眼眶。周九良也觉得喉头一阵酸楚，手上的行囊往地上一扔，大步向前把哭着的孟鹤堂抱进怀里，箍得死紧，“我回来了。”

 

孟鹤堂被周九良带着寒气的怀抱包裹着，头埋进他的颈窝，顿时哭得不能自已，一会儿又哭又笑的打周九良后背，“你怎么才回来啊……”

张云雷见到周九良回来先是高兴，然后发现没有杨九郎的身影，摇晃几下便站不稳了，刹那间他心里闪过了无数念头，每一个都不亚于当初听全军覆没时的痛。

幸好周九良还记得，抱了抱孟鹤堂之后分神出来对张云雷说，“表哥在县城处理一点事情，明天就回来了。”

听完这句话，张云雷顿时找回了呼吸的能力，他眼前有点发黑，刚才无意识的屏住了呼吸，现在缺氧了。

孟鹤堂渐渐止住的激动的情绪，拉着周九良进家门，“快进来，快让阿娘看看你。”

 

三个人都没顾上敲门就进了周太太的卧房，周太太听见动静醒过来，周九良跪在床前一声阿娘还没叫出来，就看见床里面还睡着一个两三岁的小孩子！

“我的儿啊！”周太太不可置信的双手捧住周九良的脸，他比以前更黑更瘦了，周身都透出冷冽的气势，然而还是当年的眉眼，在亲娘面前的眼神还是一如往昔。

周九良低头握住周太太的手，“儿子不孝，回来晚了。”

周太太搂住他边哭边拍打他的后背，“回来就好，回来就好，我们之前听说你死了，阿娘的心都碎了……”

 

这么大的声音把汤圆儿也吵醒了，小孩儿迷迷瞪瞪地揉着眼睛也不睁开就喊，“阿奶喝水……”

周太太感觉把他抱起来塞进周九良怀里，“快看看！这是你儿子！”

周九良一脸惊讶的举着孩子和汤圆儿大眼对小眼，“我儿子？”

张云雷点头，“对！你儿子！”

周九良瞪大了原本不大的双眼，僵硬地举着汤圆儿转身看孟鹤堂，“我有儿子了？！”

孩子被他举得不舒服，也不认识他，看见孟鹤堂便伸胳膊要找阿娘抱。孟鹤堂把他抱在怀里，一大一小两张脸挨在一起，那相似的眉眼一看就是亲生母子。

——看来真的是我儿子，周九良默默地想，有些不合时宜地冒出一个念头，幸亏我有眉毛。


	12. Chapter 12

随着周九良的回归，周家全家人都变得鲜活生动了起来，之前这几年都是郁郁寡欢的，很久没有这么热闹过了。

烧饼曹鹤阳，谢金李鹤东，王九龙张九龄和李九春一个不落全来了。冯嬷嬷张罗着做饭，周九良活着回来这么大的事可得好好儿的吃一顿。不一会儿全村都传遍了，不仅周九良活着回来了，杨九郎也活着，明天就回来了！

来串门的亲朋好友你一言我一语的跟周九良说着他们走了之后的事情，尤其是孟鹤堂怀孕的艰难，周九良心中酸楚的要命，握着孟鹤堂的手几乎哽咽。孟鹤堂抱着汤圆儿依偎他在怀里，轻声说，“都过去了，你回来就好了。”

汤圆儿对周九良还有些认生，他自从出生就没见过亲爹，也时长想不通怎么别人都有爹就他没有爹。瞧着别的小伙伴儿受欺负的时候有阿爹保护，他心里也羡慕的很，只是他只有阿娘阿奶和小舅舅，全家只有他一个汉子，他要保护他们。

现在他也有爹了，不过阿爹看起来好凶啊。周九良这些年打仗，风吹日晒上阵杀敌，通身的气势已不是当年汾河湾的木匠小地主了，不说话的时候肃杀之气十足，就算他现在回家已经和缓下来，却不自觉的还是带出了一点。小孩子都是很敏感的，尤其是汤圆儿平日里接触的都是双儿长辈，虽然有些厉害脾气但总是对他很温柔，所以他有些怕他周九良。

孟鹤堂摸着汤圆儿的脑袋也不多劝他什么，周九良这三年不在家，汤圆儿认生也是正常的，不过他们终归是父子，血脉亲情斩不断，让周九良自己去哄儿子吧。

 

张云雷看着周九良和孟鹤堂亲亲热热的团聚心里有些急躁，怎么周九良自己回来杨九郎还不回来，就算他知道是有事耽误了，却止不住的担心，生怕出什么意外。

他在堂屋里坐不住，到院子里溜达，一会就瞅两眼大门外，心里盼着也许一会杨九郎就能蹦出来了。

天色黑下来了，冯嬷嬷忙活了一大桌菜，众人围坐在一起，周九良举杯，“多谢各位兄弟嫂子这些年帮我们照顾家里，今儿我先谢谢各位，等明儿我哥回来了咱们再一块正式感谢，这杯酒我干了！”说完一饮而尽，亮出杯底。

“兄弟，说这话你就客气了，这都是应该做的。”烧饼操着大嗓门儿说，“咱们哥儿几个谁跟谁！”

“就是就是，我们跟小孟儿小辫儿好着呢，就算没有你该照顾我们也照顾！”李九春拉着李鹤东和曹鹤阳说。

张九龄今天也被允许喝酒了，跟着起哄道，“要感谢就再干三杯酒！”

“对对对！灌他！”谢金带着王九龙和烧饼开始拉着周九良灌酒，那架势非要把他喝趴下不可。

 

气氛热烈的好似过年，这时外面的大门好像被推开了，接着堂屋正门被推开，只见杨九郎站在门口，身后好像还有一个身影。

张云雷腾的站起来，身后的凳子倒在地上哐当一声。

杨九郎向他张开双手，笑得见牙不见眼，“媳妇儿我回来啦！”

张云雷跑过去扑进他怀里，“你给杀千刀的！你还知道回来！”

杨九郎呵呵地对他傻乐，饭桌上的众人跟着起哄，把杨九郎拉进来按在凳子上，还没等他撒开就给他手里塞了一杯酒。他也不推辞，举起酒杯一口喝光，然后利索的一撩下摆跪下给周太太嗑了三个头。

 

“这是梁鹤通，”杨九郎拉门口的人影拉进来介绍道，这时大伙儿才看清还有一个人，“是我和九良一块打仗的兄弟，他家里没人了，我们就把他带回来在咱们这安家。”

这人身量不算高，一张憨厚的圆脸带着些喜庆的神情，瞧着是个厚道和善的人。

大家一样也把他拉进来，热热闹闹的一块喝酒吃饭，“既然是九郎九良的兄弟，就是我们的兄弟了！来了咱们汾河湾，那就是自家人了，来兄弟走一个！”

他坐在李九春旁边，稍稍有些拘谨，不过大伙儿的热情把他带进了热闹的环境里，“谢谢大家欢迎我，我叫梁鹤通，老家是八达岭的。跟九郎九良一样也是被抓去打仗，原先家里有个媳妇儿，这些年我不在家他就跟别人了。我不想回老家，就跟着兄弟过来打算在这边定居了，往后有用得上我的地方大伙儿只管说。”

 

高高兴兴吃完了饭，众人围坐在一起，七嘴八舌的询问周九良和杨九郎这些年的经历，还有他们当初是如何逃过一劫的。

“当时我们到了那个齐天将军的军营中就觉得情况不太好，”杨九郎说，“完全没有条理，行军打仗全靠蛮力，根本没有脑子。”

“后来才知道他身边儿有个军师，当初征兵的馊主意就是他出的。”周九良接口道，“我和哥哥见势不妙就尽量减少存在感，眯到一边儿不出声。”

然后没过过久，他们就和湖广王对阵了。兄弟两个观察了几天，都认为湖广王是个心中有成算的人，要打仗也是要跟着这样的人。于是在湖广王派人来偷营的时候，他俩当了一回带路党。为了树立湖广王的威信，他们对外声称把齐天将军的兵丁全都屠光了，其实大部分都混在湖广王的人里面投奔过去了。

 

“竟然是这么回事，”谢金气道，“你们俩兔崽子可不知道，当初我在城里得着被屠光的信儿的时候吓得魂儿都飞了，还要跑回来给你们家里报信儿！”谢大辈儿说起来当初，气得直拍桌子。

李鹤东也不拦着他，脸一板一块儿训他俩，“做事之前一点都没想想家里人会怎么样！”指着孟鹤堂和张云雷，“他俩在家担心得吃不下睡不着，结果等来这么一个消息！你知道小孟儿怀着孩子是怎么挺过来的吗！”边说边戳周九良的脑门儿，“没有良心的玩意儿！还有你！”转头骂起杨九郎来，“他不懂事胡闹，你还不懂事吗，怎么当哥哥的？！”

谢奶奶发威骂得兄弟两个成了缩脖儿的鹌鹑，本来说道自己机智投奔明主的这一段还有点小得意，这下全被骂没了。

周九良和杨九郎愧疚地看向自己媳妇儿，意识到了自己的错误。

张云雷仰头看房顶，好像房梁上有花儿一样值得好好研究，就是不看杨九郎。孟鹤堂抱着汤圆儿哄他喝水，汤圆儿倒是咕噜噜转着和阿娘一模一样的大眼睛好奇地看着周九良和杨九郎。

 

“哎呀，男人么都这德行，以后可得长记性啊，”烧饼使劲儿拍他俩后背，“你们不知道，这几年每回小四从你们家看小孟儿和小辫儿回来，就要跟我骂你们俩伴宿！”

男人这玩意儿就是这样，一沾打仗就头脑发热，恨不得去建功立业。甭管当初来的有多不情愿，只要上了战场，不是孬货就会杀得热血沸腾。

“那哥你们现在就算是卸甲回家了？”王九龙问道。

张九龄靠在身边儿听着并没有插嘴，这几年他也长大了不少，没有以往那个咋咋呼呼的劲儿了。

周九良点头，“算是吧，本来要派我们做个小官的，不过我们没要。”

“先前有次在阵前，我们救了当时的湖广王现在的皇上一命，后来就成了他的侍卫。”杨九郎道，“但是我们不想在官场上混，就请了个恩典，回来做个员外。”

从怀里掏出一块明黄色的布，周九良道，“这是圣旨，封我和哥哥是汾河湾这边的世袭员外郎，现在临近六个村子的地便是我们的封地了。”

“皇上也是个好玩儿的性子，这根本不是什么正经的爵位封地，不过是犒赏我们罢了。”

“阿弥陀佛，能全须全尾的回来就已经是天大的福气了。”周太太双手合十念佛号，“明天得去寺里上柱香，咱们全家一块去。”

 

话说的差不多了，夜也深了。众人便都告辞回家，梁鹤通也跟着冯嬷嬷回张云雷那边儿暂住，待明天一早再去找村长处理他的户籍。

周太太把张云雷和杨九郎留下来在这边儿住，他们那院子许久没住人了，梁鹤通那样的糙汉子凑合一宿也就罢了，自家的外甥和外甥媳妇儿都这边儿住惯了，多住一宿怕什么。他把汤圆儿抱回自己屋睡觉去了，相比周九良刚回来肯定有很多话要和孟鹤堂说，同样也把杨九郎和张云雷打发回去夫妻夜话去。

 

孟鹤堂站在浴桶边上帮周九良搓澡，摸着他前胸后背上细碎的刀疤，心里一抽一抽的疼，“疼不疼……？”

周九良反手握住他的手腕子，拉过来放在自己胸口，“不疼，想着你就一点儿都不疼了。”

孟鹤堂顺着他的力道趴在他后背上，双臂环着他的脖子，衣裳沾湿了也不管。两个人都有一肚子话想说，对上眼睛却觉得什么都不用说了，想说的话那个人心里都懂。

无非是这些年累不累、疼不疼、苦不苦，当然是累的、疼的、苦的，三四年午夜梦回都是那个人的身影，怀着孩子吃什么吐什么的难过，得到他死讯的绝望，上阵杀敌的血腥气和无数次在生死边缘的徘徊。一切都过去了，所有的苦难都成为过去，他们以后便能永远过日子，一辈子不分离。

 

“我的梳子呢？”

周九良，“在我衣服里呢，我怕掉了，在衣服里都加了内袋，贴着心口放着，绝不会丢。”

孟鹤堂抿嘴笑了，“还没做好呢。”

“明天就给你做好。”周九良看着他微笑道。

孟鹤堂摇头，“我想就这样留着。”

这样纪念他们分离的这些年。

 

在静谧夜色中，周九良侧首和孟鹤堂交换了一个温柔至极的吻，唇齿相接的缱绻依恋。无关情欲，而是纯粹的爱意。

水凉了，周九良从浴桶里站起来，草草擦干身体，把孟鹤堂打横抱起来回到自己房间。

衣衫尽褪，周九良近乎虔诚地用双唇描绘着孟鹤堂肋骨的形状，他记忆中爱人的身体是骨肉匀停滑腻圆润的，可眼前却是一条一条根根分明。周九良心疼得几乎要落下泪来，上战场杀人都只吐过一次就适应的硬汉这时却眼眶灼热。

在过去时光中他的缺席，给他的爱人带来了无尽的悲痛与伤害。周九良双唇颤抖，回到上面含住孟鹤堂的唇。孟鹤堂的双腿自动分开挂在他的腰间，两侧胯骨突出小腹微凹，他半闭着眼睛轻吟出声，又与周九良唇齿交缠，渐渐只有细微的水声。

熟谙性事的小穴已经自动湿润，但是禁欲许久的身体反映却异常生疏，周九良温柔的握着孟鹤堂前端的玉茎撸动，拇指抹掉前端渗出的液体，充当润滑。

“九良……”孟鹤堂双手捧着周九良脸，一下接一下地从额头吻到他的下巴，他的眼中水光潋滟，薄薄的眼皮微红，过度到眼尾变成一抹嫣红，“真好，你回来了……”

周九良狠狠地闭了闭眼，他突然发狠地挺入孟鹤堂的身体，声音哽咽，“我再也不会离开你了……”

孟鹤堂整个身体都死紧地抱住他，下体的疼痛让他终于有了周九良回来了的存在感，强烈的痛感与充实感让他有了真实感。双手在周九良的背上胡乱地摸着，和掌心接触的皮肤不服往日平滑，多了许多细碎的疤痕，手感也粗糙了很多。

他推开周九良翻身起来坐到他身上，双手撑着周九良的腹肌，忍着疼痛开始自己动腰。周九良托着他的腰帮他省力，孟鹤堂俯下身舔他滑动的喉结，微凉的双唇贴着他颈间最脆弱的位置，只有孟鹤堂能触碰的致命点。  
终究体力有限，孟鹤堂的身体现在支撑不了多久，他自己动了几十下就坚持不住倒在了周九良怀里。

周九良托着他的双臀开始律动，包裹着他的小穴逐渐找回了熟悉的感觉，主动吞吐着他的阴茎。他动得速度不快，每一次都整根抽出再整根没入。

红烛摇曳，抵死缠绵。


	13. Chapter 13

一转眼儿两兄弟回来大半个月了，汤圆儿已经和周九良混熟了，爷俩儿每天玩的很好。周九良回来重新开始接打家具的单子，汤圆儿小小的一个就搬个小板凳坐在他阿爹旁边，看他干活，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说着阿娘如何如何，阿奶如何如何，舅舅如何如何，还有其他四舅春舅太奶烧叔如何如何。别看他才三岁一个小不点儿，倒是很清楚些家里的事情，连曹鹤阳平时来找孟鹤堂聊天说了什么八卦都记得清清楚楚的。

孟鹤堂见他们爷俩儿玩的好，便有了心思想别的事儿。

先前张云雷跟他提过一嘴李九春家里打算要给他相看爷们儿了，他突然灵光一闪，觉得梁鹤坤倒是个不错的人选。

梁鹤坤已经在汾河湾落了户，正巧在李九春家附近盖了新房子，最近九良就正在帮他打家具。

心里想着，就溜达上张云雷家去把话说了，现在有事儿不能在他家说，汤圆儿这个鬼机灵什么都能听走。

“我看能成，”张云雷道，“咱把四哥东哥他们都叫过来先商量商量”

“是这个理儿。”

 

谢金家。

孟鹤堂，张云雷，曹鹤阳和李鹤东一人一个桌子边儿坐在炕上。

“阿裴去你四舅家带上方方找汤圆儿玩去吧，跟你周叔说晚上带方方跟周奶奶和汤圆儿过来吃饭。”李鹤东打发儿子去曹鹤阳的儿子去玩，省得搅和他们说话。

李鹤东和谢金的儿子今年5岁，大名谢裴，烧饼曹鹤阳的儿子今年4岁，叫朱辰珺。他俩只相差一岁，整天带着汤圆儿一起玩。

“正好，咱们商量好了，晚上一块儿告诉他们老爷们儿。”曹鹤阳一拍手。

“好了，咱说正事儿吧。”

 

孟鹤堂抱着茶杯盘腿儿坐好，“我跟九良打听过了，老梁今年二十有五，爹娘在他挺小的时候就死了，家里也没什么别的亲戚。以前娶过一个媳妇儿，生了一个孩子不到一岁就夭折了，后来他被征去打仗。九良他们哥俩儿顺路就先去他家打一道，到了才知道他那个媳妇儿跟一个外乡人跑了，不知道哪里去了。”呼噜噜喝了口热茶，他接着说，“他就觉得老家也没啥亲人了，不如和兄弟住得近亲近，这不就跟着来咱们这儿了。”

他这一番话把梁鹤坤的身世背景交代得清清楚楚，简单来说就是一个孑然一身的汉子，家里没啥亲戚，前妻跑了没有孩子也可以就当做没有，这些年打仗也发了点小财，看起来为人老实踏实，瞧着是能过下日子的。

“那还是挺合适的啊，正好他独身一个的，九春之前不是还想过招个上门女婿么，这不就是不是上门胜似上门了。”李鹤东摸着下巴，“他跑了前妻，应该不会嫌九春死过未婚夫。”

“可不是么，这不是半斤八两，谁都别嫌谁。”曹鹤阳点头。

“也不能这样说啊，九春那个未婚夫是小时候就死了，没换过婚书办过婚礼，九春其实还是未婚呢。”张云雷反驳道。

“哎，话是这样说，可是别人嚼舌头就不是这样想的了。”孟鹤堂拍拍他的头，事实是事实，可是有时候也要考虑人言可畏。

张云雷撇嘴，“他们都是嫉妒九春才在背后编排他。”

“人不遭妒是庸才，咱自己人心疼他就行了。”曹鹤阳道。

李鹤东的社会谢奶奶霸气出来了，“谁敢欺负他我就往地上一趟，说他不敬老。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”孟鹤堂、张云雷和曹鹤阳抱在一起笑得东倒西歪，差点都要喘不过气来了。

往常李鹤东最怕有人提谢奶奶这茬，这回为了九春都要去碰瓷了。

 

“嘿，九龄那小子呢？”张云雷问道，他挑挑拣拣着嗑瓜子，突然发现小黑宝宝竟然不在。

“他还小着呢，怕他一激动嘴秃噜了就没叫他来，咱先商量的合适了再告诉他，不行就当没这回事儿过”李鹤东道，“我让谢金叫他们晚上来家里吃饭。”

孟鹤堂拍掉手里的瓜子皮儿，使劲儿伸了个懒腰，“哎呀，天儿不早了，该准备做饭了，晚上吃什么呀？”

“昨儿刚炖了牛肉，再炒几个菜就完事儿了。”

“行吧，”曹鹤阳从炕上下来，“我去做吧，小孟儿你看着点儿小辫儿，不许让他进厨房。”

“嘿！干嘛呀四哥，我告儿你你这是歧视我，再说我也不想进！”张云雷叉腰，把手里开心果一扔就要从炕上蹦起来。

李鹤东一脸嫌弃的一指头把他退进孟鹤堂怀里，“就是歧视你，你做的饭我们可不敢吃。”

孟鹤堂顺势把他扣在怀里不让他跑，张云雷扑楞着胳膊气哼哼的，“讨厌！小哥哥他们欺负我！”

 

“谁又欺负你了？！”

孟鹤堂还没说话，院子里就传来张九龄的大嗓门儿，没有一秒就连蹦带跳的蹿进来，趴在炕沿儿上，“谁欺负你？” 

张云雷假哭，“呜呜呜……九龄啊……他们都欺负我啊！”

“他们把你咋了？”张九龄双手托着下巴歪头儿问他。

“他们不让我进厨房……”张云雷音量开始降低。

“为啥啊？”

“……”张云雷开始小声哼哼，“因为……因为我做饭不好吃……”

“吁——”张九龄皱着一张小脸儿，大眼睛都挤到一块去了，“你做饭哪是不好吃啊，是不能吃吧！”

“啊——”张云雷从孟鹤堂怀里挣扎出来，“倒霉孩子你也欺负我！打你！”

 

“这么着，明儿个九郎去问问梁鹤坤的意思，你们把信儿告诉我们，然后我们几个去敲敲九春的边鼓。别回来人家梁鹤坤不乐意，那可就尴尬死了。”

“好嘞！”

事儿就是这么个事儿，晚上大家聚在一起又商量了一回，都觉得挺好。不过这终究是李九春和梁鹤坤两个人的事儿，光他们觉得好没用。于是打算两边儿分别探探口风。又单独嘱咐了张九龄和王九龙两个小的别一激动说漏了嘴，便都带着大人孩子各自回家了。

 

晚上，孟鹤堂和周九良躺在炕上说话儿，汤圆儿现在都跟着周太太睡了，小孩子困得早，正好和奶奶一个作息时间。

“诶，你觉得能成吗？”孟鹤堂从平躺着侧过身儿来捅咕周九良。

周九良胳膊一伸把他搂进怀里，孟鹤堂现在还是瘦，肩膀上的骨头都咯手，周九良正琢磨着怎么能把他养胖点儿，心不在焉地回答，“应该行吧，九春人挺好的。”

“这事儿也不光看人好不好啊，还是得能看对眼儿不是。”孟鹤堂抓着周九良的另一只手，细瘦的手指头勾着他的扭成麻花。

“嗨，明儿问问他不就知道了，”周九良突然翻身把孟鹤堂压在身下，“还有心思想别的爷们儿，我看你也是不困，那咱干点儿别的吧。”

孟鹤堂被他臊的脸红，“你起开，我要睡觉了。”

周九良把被子掀起来蒙过两个人的头顶，“天儿还早呢，等会再睡。”

 

其实他们不知道，这大半个月李九春和梁鹤坤自己就已经混熟了。村长给梁鹤坤划来盖房子的地就在李九春家的后身儿，他每日过去和雇来盖房的汉子们一块儿干活，出了饭钱，请李九春阿娘帮他们做顿午饭。李九春平日在家帮忙干活儿，他做饭比他阿娘好吃，每天的这顿饭其实有一大半儿都是他做的。

饭做得了给送过去，一来二去李九春跟梁鹤坤便说上了话，两个人一个泼辣一个憨厚，倒是还挺对脾气。尤其是有些本地汉子看梁鹤坤是外乡来的，便有些偷奸耍滑磨洋工的念头，被李九春逮住了一通削，嘴皮子利索的能把人皮扒下来。

“好了，穿上吧。”李九春咬断线头，把衣服抖平整递给梁鹤坤。

“诶，谢谢。”梁鹤坤红着一张脸，不过因为长得黑不要看得出来，有点好意思接过来赶紧穿上，他的衣服破了个洞，被李九春看见了，就让他脱下来给他补补。

“谢什么啊，随手就补了，”李九春摆摆手，他其实也有点不好意思，不过看梁鹤坤这么拘谨，他就只能装作大方的样子，不然两个人对着脸红那可就太尴尬了。

“哎，那，那什么，”梁鹤坤磕磕巴巴地说，“你留下来一块儿吃饭吧？天儿冷了，折腾一趟不容易。”

有什么可不容易的，走回家也就五百米的路，不过李九春一点头，“行啊，正好我也饿了。”

“那，那快吃饭吧，”梁鹤坤一听他说饿了，赶紧把菜从篮子里端出来，一盘西红柿鸡蛋炒菜花，一盘芹菜虾仁儿，两条红烧鱼，一大碗米饭。

梁鹤坤又出去拿了个小饭碗来，给小碗里拨米饭。

“行了，行了，再多吃不了了。”李九春看他快要把小碗装得冒尖儿了赶紧喊停。

“你够吃吗？这个碗小。”梁鹤坤问道，生怕李九春不够吃。

“够了够了，你当我是猪啊，能吃那么多。”

 

这顿饭吃的，把李九春撑到了嗓子眼儿，而梁鹤坤光顾着给李九春夹菜，自己却没吃多少，不过他心里挺美的。李九春这么瘦的一个人，就算是冬天的棉袄穿在他身上都显得咣当，梁鹤坤想把他喂胖点。

吃完饭，李九春顺手把碗筷收拾回盘子里带回家了，梁鹤坤下午接着干活，晚上直接回张云雷和杨九郎家睡觉。

他的房子已经进入收尾部分了，等盖完了再晾晾干就能搬进去住了。周九良那边还有挺多以前打的家具，挑几样儿直接搬过来就能用，都不用等。

 

晚饭后，杨九郎拉着梁鹤坤俩人儿在院子里坐着，秋天的晚上稍微有点凉，不过两个大老爷们儿火力壮的很，一点儿都不怕冷。

一人一个板凳儿坐在院子里，俩人抱着两个大茶缸子，杨九郎就问，“兄弟，你家这眼看着就盖好了，有了房子是不是得成家了？”

杨九郎这个当年的大龄单身汉，经历多年催婚也依然我行我素，直到遇见张云雷，做梦也没想到有一天他也会干起这种事儿。

“啊？”梁鹤坤挠挠头，他心里有李九春，故而有点心虚，“你，你提这个干啥？”

“没啥，就随便问问你。”杨九郎也不知道该怎么提这个事。

 

张云雷和冯嬷嬷趴在门里边儿听他俩说话，听杨九郎这个不争气的扯了半天都扯不到正题上，着急得直跺脚。

外头两个人已经聊起来别的了，眼看着话题就要扯远，张云雷“哐当”推开门，在门口喊梁鹤坤，“老梁我问你！你觉得九春咋样？”

 

“啊？！”梁鹤坤吓一跳，回头看张云雷，直眉瞪眼的说，“挺，挺好啊。”

“那让你娶他当媳妇儿你乐意不？”张云雷接着问。

梁鹤坤只觉得心脏咚咚咚的跳，血液流过耳膜的声音变得巨大，张云雷的话在他脑子里转了一圈，还没回过神儿来他的身体就已经代替他做了回答，“愿意。”

“好！你说的别反悔！”张云雷高兴地拍手，完全不给梁鹤坤反悔的机会，一溜烟儿就跑出去上隔壁找孟鹤堂去了。

当然，梁鹤坤也没想反悔。

 

杨九郎和梁鹤坤两个人在院子里面面相觑，相顾无言。

最后杨九郎拍拍他的肩膀，“他们早就想撮合你和九春了，怕不是明儿就去问九春的意思了。”

梁鹤坤僵硬地点点头，心里有点打鼓，同手同脚地回自己屋去了。

 

第二天一大早儿，四个已婚夫郎和一个即将结婚的小黑宝宝就上门把李九春堵被窝里了。

“干嘛啊？这么早让不让人睡觉啊……”李九春迷迷瞪瞪的揉着眼睛，被他们从床上拉起来，又出溜着躺回去想接着睡。

“哎呀别睡啦，太阳都出来好一会儿了。”李鹤东暴力的拍他，“快起来！”

“我好困啊……”李九春把被子拉起来蒙住头，他昨天晚上给梁鹤坤做衣裳来着，睡得晚了，现在正困得要命。之前瞧着梁鹤坤也没几件儿厚实的衣裳，天儿越来越冷了，李九春就打算给他做个夹袄，过几天正好得穿。

“哟，这是给谁做的衣裳啊？”孟鹤堂眼尖，一眼就看见李九春床里面有一件儿做到一半儿的夹袄，看颜色就知道是给汉子穿的。

张云雷手快，一把捞出来，“哎哟喂，我们家九春这是给谁做的呀？瞧着不是李叔的尺寸啊。”

曹鹤阳也凑过来看，“我看这是个中等身量的人。”

李九春这下也清醒了，臊着一张大红脸，把衣裳抢过来塞到自己背后，“没谁啊，就是给我阿爹做的。”

李鹤东双手抱胸，“老实交代，我们都知道你阿爹比这个衣裳胖。”

 

“说呀！肯定是有情况。”

几个人轮番起哄逼供，最后把李九春逼得没办法了，只好躺平，“是给梁鹤坤做的，我瞧着他没个后衣裳怪可怜的……”

“吁——”

“哎呀，你们真烦人。”李九春臊的不行，一翻身儿面冲着墙，不理这几个人了。

“行啦，我们也不闹你了，”曹鹤阳坐在床边儿跟他说，“你有福，昨儿小辫儿问梁鹤坤乐不乐意娶你，人家说乐意，心里是有你的。”

“就是，”张云雷开始绘声绘色的给他描述昨天晚上从场景，“我一问他他都呆住了，直着脖子还能点头，可逗死我了。”

“真的？”李九春从被子里露出双眼睛，别看他平时泼的可厉害，不过正经的这还是头一回，业务一点都不熟练，还会各种害臊呢。

“那可不是，九郎跟我说，他回屋的时候都同手同脚了。”

“那你乐意不乐意呢？”曹鹤阳问他。

李九春也不是扭捏的人，虽然害羞但还是个痛快性子，一听梁鹤坤乐意，他也就不憋着了，只是有一条儿，“他愿意照顾我爹娘我就乐意。”

“好嘞！”

 

回去之后跟梁鹤坤通过气，一切都没问题之后就正式请了媒人上门儿跟李家二老提亲，换了庚帖过了礼，定下了日子，就等着年后正式成亲了。

张九龄和王九龙的婚礼是在腊月里办的，还住在村子里，小两口单独有了一个小院儿，过年的时候和四位老人一块儿过，十分热闹。

等到年后李九春和梁鹤坤成了亲，小孩子们也都到了该开蒙的时候了。正巧梁鹤坤从军前读过几年书，教小孩子念个三字经千字文不成问题，便在村子里开了个小私塾给小孩子们开蒙，想学认字的大人们想来也可以来。

李九春成亲之后的第二天，张云雷就被诊出有了两个月的身孕，从此有成了全家的保护动物，九个多月后生下一个儿子小名叫馒头，比较他亲爹是个大白馕。

周九良开始跟周太太和冯嬷嬷取经学厨艺，还去城里淘换来了不少滋补的药材，请大夫来给孟鹤堂开了药膳方子，努力把他养胖一点，至少像从前一样。

汤圆儿也在正式过三岁生日时有了大名儿，叫周霂珣。

 

汾河湾的日子一如既往的欢乐祥和，每个人都找到了自己的幸福。

 

天下太平，从此，人间喜乐。


End file.
